Midnight Sunrise
by SweetlyBroken33
Summary: Based after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Nessie have a set of twin girls that are anything but alike. Join the girls as they find out just what they want out of life and what they will do to get it.
1. Sarabella

**Hey everyone this is my first fic.. It been a really long time coming. I hope you like it R&R okay let me know**

* * *

" Ms. Black you're up next." Mr. Bentley said in his monotone boring voice.

Taking a deep breath I proceeded to grab my poster board and walk up to the front of the class. I sat my poster up truing to look at the whole class, all eyes on me. My hands got clammy making it really hard to breath. All eyes on me for a class that don't even listen to the teacher was sure paying attention to me. Taking a deep breath I looked over at Mr. Bentley who was holding his score sheet already writing down something.

Okay, so now I was really freaked out I had not even started and he was already writing something down, this stupid project was worth 50% of my grade meaning that if I messed this up I would be doing my senior year all over again. This all over again. Mr. Bentley looked up at me montioning me to start. I looked at my watch and seen that I had 20 minutes before class was over so I just thought I would get it over

" Okay as you all know I am Sarabella Liberty Black, I have a twin sister Justice Aline Black. Are parents are Jacob Anthony Black and Renesmee Carly Cullen. My grandparents on my fathers side are Billy Anthony Black/Sara Ann Ateara. My mother parents are Edward Robert Cullen/Isabella Marie Swan." I stopped for a second looking over at Mr. Bentley who was scrabbling with his pen, which pissed me off because I had not even said that much. " Okay, I have a really, really big family as you can see." I motioned to the poster. " My father is Native American, who lived most of his life on a reservation called La'Push which is where all his family still lives today. My mothers side comes from Italy. There are two sets of twins which are my aunts. My fathers sisters and my sister and I. My mother is an only child, so all I have is great aunts from her side." I stopped there because I really didn't know what else to say.

Mr. Bentley stood up getting the attention off me and on him " Well, we think you Ms. Black you did a very great job om... have a great weekend bells in five minutes make the best of it." With that said Mr. Bentley sat down at his desk going through his grade book.

I collected my stuff and was standing at the door not even one minute after he had said that. God I hated History, It was the longest class of the day because it was the third class of the day and right before lunch, If I did not have to give that stupid Presaton I would have been asleep I don't know its just something about Mr. Bentleys visene voice and the fact that I don't talk to none of the people in this class that just makes me sleepy.

" Oh one more thing class the final grades will be posted a week before The Senior Trip and I would advise everyone to check there grades because after the trip there will be a 24 hour deadline for any make-up work and that is for all classes." Mr. Bentley said making sure that he looked at all the people that he knew would have to hit the books.

The bell rang and I was the first one out. As the hall filled I could tell by the peoples face that their teachers had just told them the same thing that our class was just told. I wasn't worried about it because I had done all my work, I think that if anything I had the one test to make up I mean I had a lot of time to do my work given that I had a Denton everyday for three months and was on house arrest for half the year. If it would not been for that I am sure that I would be doing my senior year all over again. I drooped my stuff off at my locker expecting to see Justice at her's but she wasn't there. I didn't put too much thought into it I knew that I would be seeing her sooner then I wanted to anyway. By the time that I was through the line and sitting down at the table by the window I heard my evil, evil sisters laugh.

"Sarabella!"

I dropped my fork giving my sister a look that should kill "Don't call me that!" I pushed my tray away because I didn't even want to eat after that. Justice and her Barbie cult thought it was the funniest thing. " What do you want?" I yelled.

" Oh stop being a drama queen Libby." She stated with a smile picking up the orange off my tray. " So did you get the memo?"

I pulled the orange out of her hand placing it back on my tray and asked " What memo?" The Barbie cult rolled there eyes standing behind Justice. I looked at them which made them all look away.

" The memo about the grades I cant belive that there only given us 24 hours to make up work, I mean they cant do that they know that like all the seniors are going on the trip and what fun is a trip if you gotta do school work." She said as she looked back at her dolls as they nodded along with her.

" Well, maybe the people that have to catch up should stay home from the trip or they can just go next year right?" I laughed making sure that I made eye contact with all them. " I'm sorry that you spent too much time at the dream house making out with Ken." I took the orange pushing the tray at her and walked away.

" Yeah, well it's not my fault that you got caught smoking and had nothing else to do but homework!"

I rolled my eye's as everyone looked at me remembering that yea I was the girl that almost brunt down the school smoking in the bathroom. At least I wasn't known for the as the school tease. By the time that I got to my locker I realized that I still had alotta time before my next class specking of smoking, I think that I want one. I knew that the bathroom was out and if you got caught smoking anywhere on school grounds you was going to get in some shit. I knew that right now was the only real chance that I had given that Justice would be the first one to snitch me out to the 'rents if I did it in the car on the way home. Plus, if I did it now there would be no chance of my daddy smelling it with his super nose, all thought he would know after gramps asked me, how my day was, I would remember smoking and he would hear it and it's everyone business from there. The joys of having a supernatural family.

The Adams' family..dunnda..The Adams' family

Just like clock work my cell started ringing I didn't even have to look at the phone to know that it was someone from the house.

" Hello."

" Sarabella Liberty Black are you smoking?" My mother asked.

" No mother I'm at my locker, tell Alice to mind her own." I was a little pissed off that I couldn't even think about smoking a cigarette without someone telling on me.

" Well, Alice said that you're going to as soon as you hang up the phone is this true?" She was using her mother voice, the one that was supposed to scare you into confessing everything that you have ever done.

" No mom I'm going to class that is what you do when you're at school call Justice I'm sure that she has something to confess to you." I didn't mean to throw my sister under the bus but I knew that would get mom off my phone and on hers.

" Okay no smokeing ! Do not tell your sister that I'm about to call her." She kissed into the phone and hanged up.

See, what I was saying about supernatural family. I did go smoke five minutes before class started I mean oh well she already knew so what did it matter. It felt good to have one. It made me smile that I knew that Justice was getting 21 questions for no real reason. But she had mom and daddy wrapped around her finger, come to think of it she had the whole family the same way. Justice Aline Black never did anything wrong. When we, was young it used to make me mad that they never seen the things that she did but was always there for all my badness. All she has to do is water up her big brown eye's and the world is hers. Me, I'm the green eyed monster always up to something when I'm never really trying to do nothing but live my life. It's funny really. I mean now I don't really worry about it. Justice will be Justice and I will be me. The Black twins. We came together yet we are oh so different.


	2. slit my wrist and black my eyes

**This is my first fan fic. I would like to say that everything tiwlight belongs to Sm. I only own my thought's and the thoughts and feelings of my Own Oc's. Please read and review let me know if I should even try. To let you know there is a Lemon that might be too much for some reads so just given you a heads up. R&R**

**ps. much luv to "luvroftwilight"for sending me my first review.. thank you**

* * *

**Slit my wrist and black my eyes**

**Justice's Pov**

" Daddy, I was wondering if Liberty and I could go to the senior sine party tonight?" I asked using my sweetest little girl voice. I knew that my dad really wouldn't care anytime that me and my sister wasn't at the house meant that him and mom could do what they did to make us. Which didn't bother me much because I wasn't here to hear it.

" Sure, sure." Always my daddy's answer when I want anything, it helped that I asked him when he was in the middle of eating breakfast.

" Okay, daddy I love you." I gave him a kiss on his check running down to the basement.

Now the next step to my game plan was to get Liberty to want to go to this party, which it's good that I got up early because it was going to be an all day mission to get her to say that she would go. Not that I really wanted her to go because none of her little stoner friends would be there, but I needed her to give me a ride. Even though Justin was more then begging to pick me up I knew that my daddy would have gave him 51 questions and found out that he graduated 2 years ago and was actually the older brother of the guy that was throwing the party. Yeah a lot of drama that I didn't need to go through. So Liberty was the only other choice that I had.

I knocked on her bedroom door " Libby, you up I wanna talk to you?" I didn't hear anything back so I opened the door to see my sister putting out a cigarette.

" Close the door stupid!" She yelled at me in a whisper.

" Well, well, well.. I see that we got our morning smoke in." I gave her my biggest smile " Hum.. I wonder what daddy will think about this?"

" What do you want Justice I'm not doing the blackmail shit no more we're getting to old for it don't ya think?" she said walking up to me so that we was standing face to face.

I have to amet that sometimes its really strange looking at yourself when your not looking at yourself. Looking into her green eye's. " I want to go to the party tonight and your going to take me you don't have to stay drop me off then go smoke with your friends come back and get me bring me home." I said all that in one breath since she didn't wanna beat around the bush I just thought that I would give it to her all at once.

When she pushed past me and headed up the steps I knew that something had gone wrong " Where are you going Libby?"

She looked back at me " I'm going to tell daddy that I was smoking and he'll tell me that I cant leave the house so then I wont be able to take you any where in the end messing up your whole night." She said smiling.

God, she was really the devil " You're not playing fare Liberty and I don't like it." I said running up after her. Before I had the chance to say anything else she was sitting at the table with daddy. He looked up at her looking at her real hard. I knew that if he said anything about smoke that she would give herself up and then I was stuck. So I took matters in my own hands.

" Daddy, what plans do you have today?" I asked as I sat down across form Libby. She rolled her eye's at me.

" Well, your mother and I was going to go see a movie and have lunch, would you like to come we can make it a family thing?" He said smiling at Libby and I.

I smiled at her as she shock her head no with big eye's. I knew that she didn't want to hang out with mom and dad today. I didn't want to hang out with them but it would give me the whole day to work on Libby. " Aww... daddy we would love to have a family day right Libby?" I smiled up at her

" Well, it's settled then oh and you can get you something to wear to that party tonight too i cant wait to tell your mother." With that he got up put his plate in the sink and was on his way up to there bedroom.

Libby stood up slamming the chair into the table giving me a look of death and walked down to her bedroom. And, she says I throw bitch fits, oh well I might as well go get ready to spend the day with the family.

**Liberty Pov**

I spent the whole ride in the car sitting next to the person that I can't stand at this point in time. I knew what she was trying to do, she thought that just because I had to ride next to here that I would have to talk to her. That's why her mouth drooped open when I pulled out my iPod. I'm not going to lie I marked in my head one point for me none for Justice. Mom and daddy was to exited to have us all together Having family time. Since Justice joined the Barbie cult becoming a bubble-gum pop princess she had games and school actives going on and really didn't want to hang with the family unless she wanted something. Exhibited A the trip today. Me, I have never really been into the whole family thing, not until we go to La Push, then i'm all about hanging with my family. Well my extended family that is. I fit better there then I do at my own home. I'm spending the summer there leaving right after I walk across that stage. I haven't really told anyone yet but I'll be 18 and there is nothing that they can do to stop me. Hey they'll have Justice that's all that matters right.

" Liberty if you don't get them things out your ears and listen to me I'm going to get really upset." Justice said. I it was between songs that's the only reason I heard her.

" What do you want. I've done gave you my answer." I yelled at her.

" Sarabella Liberty Black! I think you need to clam down and stop yelling at your sister." Mom said glaceing back at me.

I looked at Justice " Now it's really a no now shut up and leave me alone." I whispered. Daddy looked at me in the rearview and I knew that he heard me.

God, they where so touchy over there little girl. We was born at the same time for shit sake, I mean she came out like 3 minutes after me which made her the babygirl and me the big mean sister.

" Libby please, I will never ask you for another thing." she begged.

" Aww, your begging let me think about it...om No." I smiled at her. I had heard it all before you know how many times she was supposed to never ask me for nothing ever again. I wasn't having no part in whatever it was that she was trying to do tonight. She could get on her hands and knees kissing my feet and my answer would still be no.

I made sure that my music was up as high as it would go laying my head against the back of the seat closing my eye's. In my mind was the only place that I had real peace where my thoughts was my own. I'm kind glad that for whatever reason I didn't start phasing, all my cousins did. If I was going to I would have been done did it as mad as I get at Justice.

Yeah I know that sometimes it makes my daddy sad that Justice and I don't have any special things about us. I mean supernatural abilities. I mean we were supposed to be supercharged or whatever. I used to hear mom and him talking about it allot after we turned 13. If we didn't turn into giant dogs then at least let us want to drink blood, read minds something right? I never really worried about something happening to me. I mean changing if it was meant to be it would have been right. I mean we're almost 18 that's the cut off age for anything great to happen that isn't everyday life. I couldn't see Justice walking around on all fours anyway, It would be funny the first cheerleading werewolf. That will be something for them to write down in there legends. I was so caught up in my won thoughts that I didn't even notice when we pulled up at the mall.

" Libby are you going to get out?" Justice asked as she opened her door.

Oh yay I got to spend the day shopping Nope I was going to go where ever daddy went because I knew that he wasn't going to be trying on stuff for hours. That way I would have some peace for being bugged by the pop-tart princess. " Yeah why not." I said open my door and stepping out. Justice made sure that mom and dad was in front of us before she walked beside me.

" Libby, you'll have fun why don't you ask some of your friends to come. There's going to be beer.!" She said excitedly.

I stopped walking turning to face her, making sure that I had eye contact with her I made it clear " Justice, MY friends don't like you or your friends so NO I don't think that any of them would like to go. Second if I wanted to drink I'm sure that I can find 100 more places to drink then at some stupid high school party. Third, I've done told you no all day the next time you ask me I'm going to have to take physical action."

I pushed her just to let her know that I wasn't playing and caught up with mom and dad. It wasn't long until Justice was right with us I could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't gave up. But the mall was her scene so I knew that she wouldn't be talking to me for a while.

**Nessie Pov**

Well, like always my daughter was fighting about something that I was still clueless about. I could take a guess though Justice wanted something and Libby wasn't trying to give it to her. It feels like they've been fighting since they was born. Justice basically pushed Libby right on out. Billy told me that having twin girls was hard but I didn't belive him. I was never really a problem for my parents until I found that I wanted to be with Jacob as more then a friend but even then they knew that was coming and we went about it in a really good way. I don't know what wrong with kids this day and age. I love my girls don't get me wrong but they are a handful. If I'm not making sure that Justice has everything she needs for school, I'm worrying that Libby is Emo. What ever in the hell that is.

I picked that up from when she and Justice got into and Justice called her that. To be twins they are so different, like earth and mars different. Justice is a happy, bubbly girl, I mean she's a cheerleader very social likes to dress-up, shop, bond. Liberty on the other hand is wanting to smoke, and stay to herself for the most part. Hell, to be honest the pack get along better with her then I really do. I don't understand her, she won't open up and let me understand her. My daddy tells me that he can't read her mind all the time meaning she has some kind of shield like my mother. But Alice can see her future which fades out a little after her birthday. Jacob and I still don't know what to make of that it's kinda scary but I'm not going to make a big deal out of it until it gets closer to there birthday. I'm just happy that the whole family is together right now, it's been awhile since I've been out with my family.

I stopped by the (You Are Here sine) " So, what's the plans are we going to hit a few stores or you all ready to eat again?" I asked not hiding my excitement. I already knew the reaction I was gonna get. Justice was headed straight for the stores, my wonderful husband was problem going to want to eat again. And Libby was going to put on her headphones and zone out not really careing what anyone did. I guess that way I almost passed out when my aint-social daughter said what she did next.

" Mom, why don't we just spilt up, you go with dad and I'll go with Justice." Libby said. Sarabella Liberty Black offered to go with the world stop turning.

I said the only thing that would come out right " okay" while I looked at my husband who looked about as lost as myself. Justice smiled like she had just won a million dollars. Something was going on it had to be. " Well, I guess that we'll spilt up be back here in two hours you guys got money?"

Justice patted her purse and said " No, I don't got money but I got plastic." I should have knew that she would be all ready to shop. I forgot that my father had given her and Libby black cards so that they could buy whatever they wanted. When they hit high school he worried about there gas and them getting lost or whatever it is that my overprotective father thinks can happen to two girls on there way to high school gave them cell phones, black cards, and his soul if he had one.

" Okay, two hours and Libby no smoking." I gave them the last parting word and they was gone. I watched them walk away Libby a little behind Justice who was basically at a slight jog.

" What are you thinking about sweet?" My husband asked taking my hand. I came back out of my zone when I felt his warm touch on me.

I shock my head " Nothing, don't you think that's a little strange?" I said still dumbfounded.

" What that they went off together? Justice is just trying to get what she wants and Libby wants to mess with her mind that's the only thing that's going on there." He barked his Jacob laugh squeezing my hand. " Let's go see a movie and by the time it's over it will be time to meet them."

I looked into his eye's and everything that was wrong faded away, I'm telling you my kids could burn down the house and as long as I had his eye's too look into I wouldn't even be that upset. I kissed him and let him lead me where ever he wanted to take me. I would worry about my strange children later.

**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**

**Libby's Pov**

I spent the whole day at the mall with my family, which really wasn't as bad as it sounds. Justice and I burned a whole through Grandpas' card. we had so many bags I felt bad for daddy who had to carry them all. I guess he knew that's the real reason why he came to be the bag carrier. We had a nice lunch at this little cafe in the mall. Justice ran into some friends while she and I was on or own and went off with them for a while, which didn't upset me like it it would have her if it would have been the other way around.

By the time that Justice came back I was done and ready to go to the car and wait for mom and daddy. On the way home I told Justice that I would take her to the party, she hadn't asked since I had to push her so I thought that I would make her happy since I was having such a good day. Really, I had my own personal reason to want to take her to this party I found out that my friends was going to be there given that the party was a sine party. Which gave you full use of spray paint and intoxicating beverages, sine me up for anything that puts the two of them together. Daddy, seemed to be happy that we worked everything out I forgot that he had that super hearing and knew everything that was going on between us. Mom on the other hand was lost as always. Her problem was that she just didn't look close enough to really know what was going on I mean she hears it but just does pay attention that much. I was laying on my bed now taking a break we had been back for an hour and I was sleepy. I'm one of them girls that can sleep anywhere, any time it don't matter cars, the beach, class just to name a few. And right now my big fluffy bed. It was peaceful for once in my head.I felt myself slipping away.

By the time that I was ready for the party I was really surprised by how cute I seemed to look in sweats and a T-shirt. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, brushed on a little make-up and was ready. Senior sine parties are not parties is not something that you really wear your everyday wear to. Spray paint and whatever else can be thrown on you is used. I had to explain it to Justice three times before she got the picture. The girl really didn't understand. It's funny because the rest of my family is like super smart except for me and my sister. Justice is smart in her own way like she can tell you all the rules and regulations for a cheer concatenation. She is also great with weird trivia it's funny the random things that she knows. I heard the footsteps running down the steps to my room. I could tell by the sound it was making that it was Justice. Coming to see if I was ready.

When she walked in I looked at her to see that she had got the picture that I was trying to paint her she was wearing pink sweats ( where in the hell did she find pink sweats) and I white t-shirt that looked like it was meant for a 6 year old boy. I never thought that a t-shirt would be sexy until I seen the way it hugged her body tight stopping right above her belly button which had a sparkly J hanging from it. I smiled at her remember how she came out getting her belly button pieced, Aunt Alice caught hell from mom and daddy Uncle Jasper had to stay at our house for three days just to make sure that daddy didn't go off and kill everyone. It was a really funny moment. I was supposed to get a tattoo a little after that but after the anger my daddy showed towards Aunt Alice she wouldn't take me to get telling me that she didn't see me with on in my future any more. But that had been two years ago so everyone was over it but when ever daddy saw it he would mumble something under his breath about it.

Justice looked me up and down, which she always does since she thinks that my fashion skills are lacking " Are you ready Sarabella?" She asked looking at my lose fitting tee. " You should really show off your stomach more it's sexy and makes guys notice you."

I rolled my eye's always like Justice to make sure the guys notice you " Confidence is what makes a girl sexy Justice." I said while I flicked her bellying. I wasn't going to change what I had on I looked cute well at least I thought I did until Justice Aline Black entered the room. " At lest I got the green eye's right?"

That's the thing that always got her. Me having green eyes drove her crazy when we was little she used to ask mom why she had to get the ugly eye's and when she accepted the fact that it was just something that happened inside mom before we was born she moved her ammo to spending the rest of her years telling everyone that I was strange and didn't belong to her family. I would love to say that was years ago and she grew up but she just said that again 3 days ago.

She laughed, it was her fake I'm still better laugh " Well, I cant help it that I fit with my family and you was adopted or something." she said while she busted out laughing. " No, but for-real Libby are you ready I mean I want to leave now so that I can have some time with Justin before everyone gets to the party." Her eye's light up after she said Justin's name she was head over hills for that boy I didn't really know why.

I rolled my eye's pushing her to the side playfully " Okay, let me get the keys and my purse while you go tell daddy that we're leaving. The look on her face was priceless asking daddy and telling daddy was two different things. Because he will say yes and then look at you when its time to go and make a big deal out of it like he never knew anything about what we was talking about. When it came to his "Little girls" we was on a short chain. I felt that since she was the one who wanted to go in the first place that she should be the one to have the hour long conversation with daddy listing out all our plans for the night.

After about 20 minutes of standing at the top of the steps listening to daddy going over all the rules and what we better not do I decided that I would save my sister by telling her that I was ready to go. I walked into the kitchen, and had my daddy looking me over as soon as I hit the room. I knew that he wouldn't have much to say to me since I was covered. I noticed that Justice had covered the shirt that she had on when she was in my room. The girl isn't stupid she knew that daddy wasn't going for that shirt if he had his way all tight fitting clothing that hugged our bodies in anyway would be ripped apart and burned just like Vamps as he put it.

My daddy looked at me " Sarabella you are in control tonight meaning that if anything goes wrong the blame will be on your hands. I'm trusting you to make sure that you and your sister do the right thing tonight. No sex, no drugs, no, drinking, no doing anything that you wouldn't do around me or your mother." He said in full alpha mode.

I smiled at him thinking to myself that Justice was just as old as I am and doesn't need me to babysitting her until I looked over at her and she was jumping up and down like a three year old wating for ice cream " Yeah, yeah, daddy I got it no fun I know I know." I said laughing as my daddy rolled his eyes. " You ready Justice?" I already knew the answer to the question before I even asked.

" Oh, and if anything I mean anything happens you are to call me." My overprotective daddy said as me and Justice made our way out to the drive-way.

We both waved and I pulled out. For my sixteenth birthday my grandpa Edward got me a Lincoln Navigators I have a car too I drive it to school but I rock my Navigators on the weekends. Since we was going to a field party I thought it would be best to drive a something that can go off road. Daddy didn't mind since it was that great tracking system on it. Come to think about all our cars did. That's my overprotective grandpa for you. Some times he was worse then my daddy. But I loved G-pa Edward talking about having someone wrapped around your finger. I think I liked him so much because I was his Favorite all about the eye's.

Justice was on her phone giggling so I knew that she had to be talking to Justin. Justin Finch total jock I mean the only reason that he went to collage was on a football ticket. I think that he's like 22 now and is back for the summer. I remember him for high school he used to hit on me every time that he seen me. But I wasn't really into his type his rep was a mile long even then. But, ever since his senior year he's had eyes for no one but Justice There relationship was rough given that he has been away at school for most of it but they would see each other when ever he came home. She put all her heart into that boy which I knew was only going to get her hurt in the end because he wasn't known for his skills on the field if you get what I'm saying. If my daddy knew he would fur all the way out.

" Justice where are we going to the Finch Farm?" I asked as I made sure that I hit the right exit.

" Yeah, and can you go a little faster I need to see him." She replied blowing kisses into the phone. I could hear him doing the same thing. God, love was sick at times. I knew that I was about to spend the rest of my night watching them make-out.

As soon as we pulled up into the drive-way there was already I have to say 35 people there. I laughed to myself because that blew Justice's whole chance at free time with her boy toy. I didn't even get the car stopped before Justin was at the door pulling it open. I thought that Justice had never seen lips before the way she jumped out into his arms and kissed him like it was the end of the world. " Yuck!"

It was the only thing that I could say and they didn't even pull apart to say anything to me. I looked around and knew that the whole senior class was going to be at this party even my stoner friends as Justice calls them. Brit was going to be here I knew there is no way that he would miss the chance at free beer and be able to act a fool. Brit the only guy that had the ability to stop my heart with one smile. I met him when I started high school well before he dropped out. I don't know me and him just hit it off but we wasn't together or anything. He took my v-card so I just count it off to you always love your first right? Justice almost died when she found out that I lost and she's still the owner of her own. She still doesn't know to who. I hadn't told anyone about it because that's just not the type of girl I am. I couldn't help but get butterflies just thinking that I might bump into him. I hadn't seen him since the whole almost burning down the school thing. he called a few times but it wasn't anything for real.

Once I got into the house I seen that there was five kegs. Five of them I was more then excited I personally made a plan to kill one of them all by myself. The Finch home was nice. There parents where never home so they had parties all the time but this was the first one that I really stayed for. I was getting a cup when I heard him.

" Sarabella Liberty Black!"

My heart stopped beating and I felt him standing over me. I filled up my cup striating back up slowly I smiled even before I made eye contact with him " Hey!" Okay I said that with to much excitement I feel like an ass. I incited that he had got his lip pierced and it looked really hot on him. It set to the cornor of his mouth and it was a blinged out skull and cross bone. I end on his ice blue eye's and thought that I was going to melt.

" Long time no see." He smiled slyly at me. " So, what brings you to the Finches tonight I mean this so isn't your scene?" He was asking me this.

" Well, Mr. Down with the jocks what are you doing here?" I asked making a mental note to never use them words again.

" Spray paint and beer what not to love." He laughed bursting my arm. And that's when I knew that I wanted him to touch me. I wish that he would have greeted me with a hug or something so that I could have felt him on me.

I held up my cup taking a long drink " Yeah, free beer sine me up!" It sounded sarcastic but I meant it with all of my heart. He laughed and went on to tell me about everything that I had missed with the stoner circle. Which was made up of Brit, Paige, Jeff and myself. we wasn't really stoners I mean yeah we got high every now and then. More now then then but we was just really laid back and not into school we was anti after school actives unless you counted demotion as one. That;'s where we all met come to think of it.

It wasn't long until it got dark and the party was moved out back which was a big flied with the grass grown real high I could tell that they hadn't mowed the grass there with this party in mind. The kegs was taken outside and sat right next to the deejay. It was clam all until the deejay yelled class of 2025 this is your sine party lets get it started he played some song that made everyone just go crazy and that's when the tagging started. Me and Brit stood by each other to worried about the beer then to paint each other. I was kinda feeling the beer but it wasn't enough to stop yet. I was really happy just to be with Brit again having him talk to me like we had never lost time. After he left school we didn't see each other as much and from the way that he was talking he was going to make it a point to see me more.

" So...Um... Are you dating anyone?" He looked away when he asked me. It kinda made me smile the fact that he seemed to be bothered to even ask the question that I could really be with someone else.

I laughed " Yeah right who wants me when there's Justice". And just like that she appeared out of no where her eyes was glossed over and I could smell that she was drinking hard liquor tonight. Must have been the work of Justin Finch.

" Om.. No Sarabella I didn't not bring you to this party so that you could talk to Brit...om.. whatever his last name is." She said pointing to Brit. I looked at him and he just rolled his eye's. I should have knew that he wouldn't get upset about it given that he classified my sister as one of them and he was above all of them.

Justice just wasn't seeing me sitting and talking to him so she pulled me up " Aww.. you haven't even been marked yet what have you been doing god come on the beer is for the lames we have to good stuff over here." Before I could even say anything she was pulling me away. Brit held up his cup to me as in saying goodbye. I felt my heart drop a little but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

As soon as I got over to the group I saw the Barbie cult already marked up in the most trashy places. Which made me look at me sister to make sure that she didn't have anything in areas that would get every guy here killed by my daddy. She looked fine until she climbed up on the back of the truck and I seen that Justin had sprayed his name across her ass. Which he smacked as soon as she was in the back of the truck. I wanted to slap him in his face but since Justice just laughed and let it go I didn't make nothing of it. I did add it to the list on the many reason why I didn't like Justin Finch. It wasn't long until I seen the bottles all lining the roof of the cab. Justice handed me a bottle motioning for me to take a shot. So..I took a shot.

**Justices PoV**

_List:  
1) have a good time with Justin  
2) bond with my sister.. who by the way was bonding with a drop-out  
3) make sure I don't get sick_

Okay, so I got my sister and the love of my life drinking together this is a good thing. Libby must be feeling the six shots she took, and who knows how many beers she had with that stoner outcast Brit. Who the hell names there son Brit? I wasn't going to let my sister talk to people like that. I mean I got her to come to this party tonight, Which means I might get her to go on the class trip with me, then sometime convince her to go to collage with me. I have already looked into going to the same collage as Justin which no one knows but me so if Libby says she will go with me I can be calling them and telling them to put the paperwork through. I wasn't doing nothing all them hours I was chewing bubble gum.

" Here babe, it's on you." my football king said.

" Okay, sweetie pop." I said to him, as he pulled me into his lap pushing the bottle to my lips. I giggled until he started pouring it in my mouth. I choked which caused burning liquor to come through my nose " SHIT BABY!!" I coughed out as I tired to breath again.

Libby turned around and looked at me like I was crazy, I guess that she had missed me being drowned in rum. I take it that she would be since the only time she she even acts like she's around people is when someone tells her that it's her shot. She don't even have no paint on her.

" Liberty, what are you doing?" I was having a hard time focusing on her but I tried anyway " Why aren't you enjoying the party?" I said as I sat down next to her.

" You're drunk Justice, and I'm just thinking don't worry about me." She looked down as she said it which made me realize that she was...Oh my god, she was missing the drop-out. What was wrong with her.

" Just go bring him back over her Libby. Just don't get mad if he gets beat up We, I said pointing between me and her then the people behind us. " Aren't really his people ya know?"

She just said bet and ran off. I was lost then I remembered what I said and she must have been off after BRIT. questions around the name. Oh well. As son as I got up I had arms around me moving across my stomach which left my exposed skin.

" Babe, I know your staying the night here right because I don't think I'm going to let you leave looking this hot." he whispered in my ear, licking my ultra sensitive path from my lob to jaw line. I shivered which made me tingled in other places too.

" I'ma have to go home sometime before the sum comes up." I said as I pushed my ass agents him the way he likes when he's holding me like this.

He garbed my ass rough, pulling my hair until me head was back on his shoulder. " You wanna play?" He whispered in my ear sucking on my neck.

I just giggled. He took that as a yes jumping off the truck pulling me down with him. I already knew where we was going so I didn't ask, he stopped grabbed to cups of beer before he pulled me into the house. I can't really put into words what I was feeling at that moment I mean we was going in the house when the party was outside which meant that we was starting a little party of or own. Well, tonight was going to be the night that I was going to lose my virginity to the greatest man on earth. When i was pushed into the darkroom and the door was closed I knew that I would walk out a different girl clamed by Justin Lee Finch.

" Um..babe, I want you so bad." He moaned into my ear as he pushed me over to the bed.

I turned so that I was facing to kiss him but he turned his head pushing me hard on to the bed. He didn't wait until I slid up on the bed more until he pulled down my pants and my panties all at the same time. When he dropped my legs so that he could undo his pants I raised up to try to help only to have him slap my hands away and push me down all at the same time. That's when I realized that this wasn't going to be nothing like I thought it was going to be all romantic and sweet. And then I felt it. He just rammed into me hard, It hurt like hell. By the third time that he did it I thought I was going to cry. He wasn't kissing me or anything just pumping into me hard. spreading my legs until they felt like they was going to snap. Like I used to do to Libby's Barbie when she wouldn't give them to me.

" Tell me you love me." He said breathless in between grunts.

" I love you. I love you, I love you." I whispered trying to hide the fact that I felt like I was being rubbed raw. " Kiss me Justin." I begged.

He laughed as he pushed into me real deep breathing so hard I thought he was going to pass out. He made the ugliest face before i felt him go soft inside me. I didn't know what to think I was just happy that the friction had stopped. He got off me quickly grabbing one of the beers that he had brought up chugging it throwing the cup in the floor, pulling up his pants which by the way he never took all the way off.

" Hey, get that for me on your way out." He said as he picked up the beer and walked out the bedroom leaving the door open for whoever to see laying on the bed with nothing covering me.

I put on my pants picked up the cup and walked out. Well, I was now marked by the love of my life. It don't matter how it happened as long as it happened right.

* * *

**The next chapter will be called Marked and it will be up monday or tuesday of this week... R&R :)**

* * *


	3. Marked

* * *

**Marked is "Libby" Her middle name is Liberty.. and Justice is Justice...;)Sarabella been brought to my attention that i need to clear up some things. alson... Please R&R... It has OC'sI own nothing but my thoughts and the thoughts of my**

* * *

**Jacobs PoV**

" Sweetie, do we have to let them go?" I asked as I paced the path in front of the bed. I couldn't believe that this time tomorrow night my babygirl's would be High school graduates and three days later they would be 18. Free to rome the world with-out me being able to tell them how far they could go, when they could come back, or anything. I've lost all control, they won't need there daddy by the end of the week.

" Jacob, what do want to do tell them that they can't graduate." I could hear her holding in the laugh as she said it.

" I don't think anything is funny Nessie." I don't know why I was so short with her. I normally don't use tones with her like that, I just wasn't liking the fact that she thought this whole thing was funny. " You act like you didn't give birth to them."

" Jacob Black I don't like your tone with me, or the things that your saying." She yelled at me. Her checks were flushed which was never a good sine.

I wasn't trying to fight with my wife, my imprint, my world. I wasn't trying to upset her I just don't see why can't she see that in a few hours my little girls wouldn't need me anymore. Or her come to think of it I bet she hasn't even thought about that yet. " Ness, have you even thought about the fact that they aren't going to need us anymore, they're going to be free from high school three days later there going to be a legal adult in every state. We're done."

She laughed. Are you fucking shiting me she was laughing. At that point right there I was so mad at her, that for the first time being in the same room with her was the last place that I wanted to be. I grabbed my robe slinging open the door and slamming it shut. I went down to the kitchen grabbing the chips and sat at the table. I can't believe that she thought this was funny. It's like she wanted them to go. She wasn't on my team at all when she should be. I think that I was crushing more chips then I was eating. I was just hurt, mad and misunderstood.

" Jacob, baby I'm sorry that I upset you but it really isn't anything to worry about." My angels voice came from the door way.

" Nessie, your not getting it there going to leave me, not needing me any more, even Alice said that they fade out." I was winning like.. Well like Justice. Aww, my winning baby wasn't going to be my baby anymore.

My wife walked over to me pulling my head into her stomach rubbing my head " Baby, Alice said that Libby's future fades, which I think it will but that's just because Liberty doesn't have a path picked out yet. Yes, I think that Libby will leave sooner then we're ready for she's ready Jacob. Justice will still be here, she's not going anywhere for a while I know Jacob I know." My wife said kissing the top of my head.

I thought that she could be right, But it only made me feel worse " Ness, I don't want one of them I want them both, that might make me stingy, but there my package deal, I don't want one and not the other, I'm selfish I want 'em both."

She hugged me closer sighing like I was the most pitiful person on earth. I felt like it so it didn't really upset me. After a while I was remained what kind of freak that my wife was when we ended up making love on the steps something about my sad eyes gets her every time. I'm happy that our room is on the top floor and there was never ever no reason for the girls to ever come up here. Ever since they was about seven they stopped coming up here, and they was all grown up now so no more nightmares that I had to take care of. Come to think about they was grown meaning that in a few months they would be gone and I can have sex with my wife all-day anywhere in the house that I wanted to.

" Hey, I was thinking that when the kids are gone you could wear that little dress for me and clean some house." I said laughing. I really liked the whole maid look I don't know if I was just an old pervert with a really hot wife or if it was just that I liked the help.

Something I said made her purr in my ear whispering " Let's play quiet as a mouse and see who wins."

I was sold picking her up taking her to the bedroom with out a second thought.

**Libby's PoV**

I woke up at sunrise, Looking out the sliding door noticing how pretty it was for the first time in my whole life. It was like it was calling it was calling me outside. In my tank top and cotton shorts that wear so short that I should have stopped wearing them years ago I pulled open the doors. The wind was cold but warmed me as it blew through my body. I sat in the wooden beach chair. We had about six of them but over the years we've had quite a few parties, wolves, and vamps through the place and they kinda got the shit end of the stick. All except for one, one that I never looked at till now. Sitting in the perfect spot I watched the sunrise taking in all the birds chirping around me. Emotions ran through me that I couldn't really put in to words I felt like I was sad yet I was happy at the same time...bitter sweet.

" Libby, can I come out." whispered my very awake twin sister. She had on a pair of sweats, one of daddies old t-shirts that was 18 sizes to big for her, her hair was up in a thick curly mess on top of her head. She was natural, it was the prettiest I had seen her in a really long time. Ever since she went all high school queen on me.

She sat down beside me so I moved over so that she would have room. It was funny because the chair was big enough to fit us both comfy. She looked like she had a million things on here mind. She really hasn't been acting herself since the the night that me and her had to sleep on Justin Finches couch. It wasn't like she wanted to talk to me about it I mean that's what the Barbie cult was for.

" Hey Libby, you remember when we was little and would play I tell you something, You tell me something?" She laughed after she said it because she had really gone into the past.

I laughed with her for a minute and then I had the sudden enrage to play it with her " Okay, I tell you something. Sarabella And Justice Black are taking that great walk today." I looked at her smiling and saw that she wasn't smiling, she wasn't happy something was wrong. " Justice, I thought you wanted to play?"

She gave me a weak smile as the tears ran down her checks. I had seen my sister cry over losing games, not getting her way, when I beat her up. But I have never not once seen her cry from a deep hurt. Heart felt tears. I guess it kinda shocked me giving that for so many years I thought that she was just a heartless spoiled brat that would always have her happy ending lucky bitch.

" Libby, I had sex with Justin and it was the worst thing that has ever happened in my life." Busting out in tears after she whispered it I didn't know what to say or what to do. " Libby, it wasn't sweet and gentle as it was supposed to be, he didn't even kiss me."

I put my arm around her " The first time really isn't that great anyway so don't feel too bad." It was the only thing that I could think of to say. My own first time wasn't so bad other then the pain from it being my first time. It happened with the person that I would have never thought.

" He, didn't cuddle me after, I told him I loved him and he laughed at me, he was getting apart of me that no one had ever got and he laughed at me when I told him I loved him. Do you even know how that feels." She was crying so hard that her words was running together but I made them all out.

" Did you use protection Justice?" I asked, praying to god that the answer I got was the right one.

" It all happened so fast Libby..." That was all she could say, that was all she had to say I knew that she didn't use anything. And she wasn't as independent as me so she wasn't taking no form of birth control. Justin Finch has been around, when I say around I mean he's done allot probably more then I even know about since we went off to school. His conquest was sex. He never loves the girls he builds them up to fuck them down and then move on to the new flavor of the week. " Well, are you okay, I mean down there?" I motioned to the lower body so she would know fully what I was talking about.

" Yeah, I think. I don't know Libby, that's why I'm so upset I don't know." She said looking into my eyes. I could see how clueless she really was, and for the first time I felt like my sister really needed me and not just because I was the last choice. She needed me to make sure that she was okay, to look after her.

" Well, we're going to have to tell great-grandpa what happened, trust me he's good on keeping things under wrap." I said patting her arm.

I was going to get my little twin sister okay, we was going to make that walk and come back to the party Alice has spent months putting together for the family. I let my sister cry on me until the bright morning sun became to much for me. Pulling us inside we laid together on my bed failing asleep. It had been a long time since we've sleep in my bed together. It felt nice. Justice was being herself and not the person that she played her life by. She was hurting and if it was the last thing I do I was going to make it better for her.

" Justice wake-up!" I yelled as I shock her. I myself had just opened my eye's to the big red numbers on the alarm clock that was telling me it was 11:30am.

It didn't take long for her to get up before I knew it she was sitting beside me rubbing her eye's " I could sleep until this time next week." She stated her voice laced with sleep.

" Well, we got big plans today so your gonna have to wake your ass up." I said as I got of the bed grabbing a hold of of her leg to pull her off the bed.

"OW"

I let her go as quick as I could, that couldn't have hurt her she was a cheerleader for " Justice why did that hurt?" I asked looking her in the eyes so that she couldn't lie to me.

She got the same look that she had this morning and I knew that he had really hurt my sister, but I just didn't know how bad. As if she could read my mind " Libby, I'm a little messed up. I'm brushed all up.. Down there." She looked down after she told me.

I sat back down on the bed trying to work everything out in my head, but I was so lost, I mean sex wasn't that complicated right? So what was she talking about she bruised " Justice...O..okay This is going to sound a little strange but will you show me what your talking about?" I asked really filled with worry now.

She stood up pulling her sweats down to her thighs, all I seen was deep purple bruises that traveled up her inner thighs to the under her panties. I was enraged by the fact that he had done this to MY sister, I was hurt at the fact that she didn't tell me until now four days later, and I was mad that people like Justin Finch thought that he could do these type of thing to girls get away with it.

I grabbed her hands looking her in the eye's feeling the my own eyes fill with tears " Justice, sissy why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you scream when he was doing this to you? He raped you."

She pulled her hands away from me pulling up her pants " Libby, it was willing I wanted it, he was just drunk and got lost in the moment, I just think of it as now I'm his marked by the love of my life. She smiled all stupidly and it made me sick.

I didn't know who I was mad at more her or him. How could you call a man the love of your life when he willing raped you. That's what happened she said yes and he raped her. Yet, she was more then okay with it. She was marked, more like bruised, and who the hell knew what he's done to her that we can't see. " Get OUT!" I yelled at her. I didn't care if she was hurt because she didn't care that she was hurt. " Get out Justice, you came in here telling me all this shit and you don't even care about yourself enough to know that what he did was wrong."

She looked at me started crying and ran out my room. I got up slamming the door behind her telling her not to come back until she found her mind. That's the story of my life to put my heart out there and care for someone that I knew don't give a damn about no one but herself, but I feel for her and she comes off protecting someone that treated her like shit. So, I open my heart ready to do whatever it takes to make her okay and she slams a book on it because she's in love. Fact is that you can't care about someone that doesn't care about themselves and from this moment on I do not care what about Justice Aline Black. She's just another name in Justin Finches black book, and soon to be a distant sister in mine.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nessie PoV**

I didn't get much sleep last night granted that my big old baby of a husband decided that last night was the perfect time to feel like today is going to be the last day of the rest of his life. His little girls aren't so little no more, He pissed me off last night too telling me that I didn't care. Not using them words but I knew that he was thinking them. I mean it's not like they're not my little girls too, but coming from a girl that was a little girl once I know that there's a point when you gotta move on. It's nothing personal it's just life. A part of life that my husband thinks is going to kill him.

" Jacob, baby why don't you get up take a shower and come down and get something to eat?" I asked pulling the blanket from over his head.

He had been laying in bed all-day, he hadn't ate ( Shocker) or said two words to me since I passed out last night after we had or little game. I wanted to laugh at him I mean he was being such a drama queen. Reminding me so much of Justice that she had to inherit the it from him. Oh well it was just now 11:30, he could lay in bed for a few more hours. Least until the families got here. My whole family was coming, which had me really excited because I haven't seen all of them together since they moved to Italy. I was going to make my daddy drag Jacob out of bed if it had to come to that. Just so that I could say to him after hey a girl needs her daddy no matter how old she gets.

" Well honey I'll be around the house when ever you get out of bed." I said as I pulled the cover back over his face. Today was a happy day so I was gonna be happy.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Libby yelling something and slamming her a door, followed by tears. Justice was crying, which really didn't surprise me because she's.. Well she's a cry baby. But it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life so what was all the tears for. I walked into the kitchen to find her sitting in front of the steps that lead down to her sisters door. " Justice are you okay?"

She got up off the floor " LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER!" She yelled running off and up the stairs. What the hell was going on.

I went down the steps and beat on Libby's door. " Libby, If you don't tell me what's going on right now!" I used my mother voice I don't know why it's not like it ever works.

" Sorry mom, but I'm about to go outside and smoke a cigg can't talk right now." she screamed holding back tears.

What the hell was going on today? My husband wont get out of bed, my daughters are crying. Am I the only one that's okay? I really didn't know what to think I mean the whole house was having a big bitch fit over I guess the same thing. That's it Jacob is getting his ass out of bed and helping me find out just what is so upsetting about today. Before I had the chance to get up stairs the doorbell rang.

" Daddy!" I yelled jumping into his open arms. I wasn't expecting them to be here so soon. I hadn't even got dressed still in my robe. " Daddy, my family has gone to hell I don't know what's going on Jacob wont get out of bed, Justice is crying, and Libby is smoking and I'm just letting her do it." I didn't take a breath between any of it so at the end I buried my face into my daddies chest feeling good because I had let it all out.

" It will be aright sweetie, it's just teenagers." He stated as he flashed me my daddy smile. I felt better just hearing him say it. Edward could sell me on anything.

" Not anything sweetie, I tried to tell you that dog's had fleas and you see how far that got me." He said laughing.

My mother pushed my daddy out the way putting her own arms around me " Nessie, I have missed you. I can't believe that my grandchildren are graduating high school it seems like just yesterday I was hold you for the first time." She said before she kissed my forehead.

I had missed my mom and dad so much. I didn't even realize it until they was here standing in front of me. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world to have grew up in such a great place with the best parents in the world, I was happy that Jacob has been better then any man in any of the fairytale they try to sell girls on, that me and him have raised two great girls that today was going to be starting there new life. I couldn't of have asked for more no matter what was going on now.

**Justices PoV**

" Okay guy's are you ready?" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I had been standing at the top of the steps hidden away from everyone waiting for my daddy to give me the cue that he wanted me to come down.

My daddy had made a deal with my mom that he would get out of bed only if he was aloud to record what he called our last days as his. I didn't understand what he was talking about but hey any chance for me to be on tape I took it. Not to mention that I looked like a fairytale princesses today. I had on a light peach dress that was puffy at the skirt. It kinda reminded me of the dresses mom used to put us in when we was little. The light color sat great against my skin, It brought out my big brown eyes. I had spent allot of time getting ready today, more time then I normally do.

" Justice, you can come down now we're ready." My daddy yelled.

I took a deep breath smiling already because I knew that everyone was about to tell me how pretty I am and how great I look. I would once again like always be the center of attention. I walked down the first to steps stopping to pose for the cam. I heard the whole group ooh and Aww. I walked real slow down the rest of the steps until I was at the bottom where Jasper was standing with his arm out. Placing my arm in his he turned me around showing me off.

" You, look very nice today Justice." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on my check.

" I know" I said smiling making my way to my mother who was standing besides my daddy.

" I couldn't of have done a better job myself." Alice said in her high voice. She was checking me out not finding anything wrong or out of place. " Wonderful" was the only thing that she could say.

I just smiled at her, my daddy made me turn in a circle a few times so that he could make sure that he didn't miss any angle of me. I didn't mind I was kinda into myself so I wasn't shocked that everyone else was taken away by me. Hell, who wouldn't be I was beyond model material. I have been ever since I was a little girl. Everyone liked looking at me. I remember all the other girls used to be jealous of me because my hair was long, I have a year round tan, high check bones, sexy long legs. My eyes are deep brown like pools of pudding, my lips are juicy and look great even if I only put car max on them. I was blessed and everyone knew it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my grandpa Edward cough looking at me.

I smiled at him " Hey grandpa I don't think you have told me how pretty I've became since you've last seem me." I said smiling walking over to him so that he could get a closer view incase his eye's had went bad I mean he was what like 300 years old or something.

" No, that would be your great grandfather sweetie, and yes you do look very nice today but I think you already know that." he said as he kissed both of my checks heading in the direction of my grandma Bella.

They was having some kind of mental conversation, that was about me I'm sure of because of the way that they was smiling at me. It was probably about how they have never seen anyone that looked as pretty as I did. I mean I know that I have a twin and all but Libby looked like me but she didn't if that makes any sense. She rather wear some tee-shirt of a band that I have never heard of and a pair of jeans. She had this Goth/rocker hip hop style that I don't like. Specking of Libby who I was mad at, I wonder if anyone has seen her.

" Has Libby been up yet? Is she even still here?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen to where my family has moved.

My daddy was knocking on her door which explained why they was all in the kitchen now. I don't know why they rushed in to see her I could bet that she wasn't wearing nothing any different then she would another day. Libby doesn't dress up, at her wedding she will be wearing a band tee with faded jeans, and a pair of Bams, Vans, Sams whatever you called them ugly shoes.

" So, is she coming up or not?" I asked as my daddy came back into the kitchen. He had his cam facing the steps so I took that as a yeah the evil green eyed bitch was coming up.

" Justice do you think that you can control your thoughts please?" My grandpa asked giving the you know what you did look.

I rolled my eye's because Libby is his favorite anyway so anything that I said or thought about her, he was going to take personal " Yeah yeah." I said as I sat down at the table. Whatever, I pulled out my compact looking at myself to make sure that none of my make-up had smudge due to all the kisses that was being put on my checks. I should really tell people that they couldn't kiss me on my face.

_Compact, compact in my hand tell me the name of anyone that's as pretty as I am._

" Sarabell!"

And that's when I seen her.

**Libby's PoV**

" Sarabell!" Everyone gasped. Which made it that much harder to concentrate on getting up the steps with no falls.

My daddy put his hand up getting me to stop at the top of the steps so that he could get me on tape. God, I didn't know that they was making a video of this. Who's bright idea was that? I smiled for him posing a little. I felt so stupid after I did it. This movie would have to go into a box in the bottom of my closet just like the rest of them where I looked like a total ass. I looked around and seen Alice light up with joy. I knew that it had to do with the way that I was looking.

As I stepped into the kitchen I seen that everyone was looking like they was in a state of shock. What did they expect me to wear jeans and a t-shirt or something. All the attention was on me which made me feel like my shoes was on the wrong feet or my dress was caught in my panties or something. I was just about to look myself over when I felt a haze of peace come over me and I seen Uncle Jasper smile at me.

Alice ran over to me like she had been waiting years " This dress is so you Libby. Did you put all this together yourself?" She was squalling as she put her hands on my shoulders to get a better look at me.

I smiled at me " Yeah, I thought that it would look better then jeans and sneakers." I said as I laughed.

That was the truth I had put a lot of thought into this day, I mean I knew that I couldn't wear jeans there are just sometimes that you can't wear jeans to even if your me. I knew that I wasn't going to wear a dress that was puffy, frilly or anything that would look like something you would find in Justice's closet. I guess you can say that I lucked out because I found this dress in the first store that I went into. It was hidden behind a bunch of other dresses so when I came across it I was knocked breathless. It's not everyday that you find a dress that looks like a tux. It was gray and so anti the normal that I fall in love with it right then. As if it was all meant to be I found a pair of hill.s that matched the detail on the front of the dress.

I felt cold arms embrace me and I caught the scent knowing that it was my favorite person in the whole wide world " Gramps, how's it going?" I asked as I hugged him back.

" Great thanks for asking you look very nice Sarabella." He said as he kissed my check.

My grampa Edward never called me anything else but Sarabella, which I think has to do with the fact that I was named after His Bella. The name drives me crazy when someone else calls me by it, but not so much when he does. I guess that's because I feel he's the only one that has the right too. After he let me go everyone filled in behind him taking time to tell me how great I looked and that I should think of keeping up the look for a while because it fit me greatly. The only person that didn't say anything to me was Justice who would roll her eye's everytime someone would complement me. It kinda pissed me off. Oh hey that's right Justice Aline Black is no longer in my world so I stopped noticing her after a while.

" So how do you two feel?" My daddy asked pointing the cam at each of us going back and fourth trying to figure out which one of us was going to say something first.

" I'm ready to go." Justice said lacing with venom glaring at me.

I didn't know what her issue was with me I mean I was the one that had the right to be mad. So, I smiled at my daddy who was looking at Justice like she was crazy " Daddy, I am very excited and ready." I said smiling. I could almost hear Justice rolling her eye's and I took all that I had to remember that she wasn't in my world so I wouldn't say anything to her.

After about an hour of catching up it was really time for Justice and I to make our way to school. I wasn't sure how riding in the car with her was going to be, because it would be just me and her. A perfect chance for me to tell her what I thought of her. Jasper must have felt me getting upset thinking about riding with her because for the second time today I was at peace. I was just hoping that this peace would last the whole way to school. Hey, I would never have to make this trip to school with her ever again which was a thought so great it made my heart beat faster.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Libby's PoV**

" Justice Aline Black"

This was it, I knew that I was next which probably meant more to me then it did to my sister, who used this chance as her runaway. Being hugged by the principal what? I watched on as she flashed her sweet smile and the whole place went crazy. Everyone was cheering for her which was kinda funny because she was the cheerleader ya know. I got myself ready to go up given that I was behind my sister who was more then happy that she came before me yet once again.

" Sarabella Liberity Black"

I stood up thinking to myself to not run because I would fall, and you don't run at graduation anyway. I made the walk faster then Justice had I guess that because I didn't feel like a million people was watching me and I had to make sure that they all saw me.

" Congrats Ms. Black, I hope you get everything out of life." Ms. Wood said to me as she handed me my Diploma.

I heard screaming and knew that it was my family, it wasn't as much as Justice got but it still was enough to make my cheeks red. I smiled making my way off the stage. I couldn't really believe it when I made it back to me seat. All the work and it was over. I was done free with no strings. Hell Yeah!!!!

By, the time that everything was over and the gym floor was filled with families coming to congratulate there grads I was far beyond the point of need a cigg. Thanks to Justice wanting to be the first to be congratulated by the family I had time to slip out the backdoor hitting the student parking. The little purse that I was carrying only had enough room of my pack of ciggs and a lighter. I had just pulled one out when I heard my name.

" Liberity"

I turned around to look and seen Brit walking towards me. I smiled as he got closer my belly doing that thing it does whenever he's around " Hey, what brings you here today." I said smiling at him.

He pulled a lighter out holding the flame so that I could catch a light " It's graduation, everyone goes to graduation." He laughed to me " So, you gonna throw your hat like the rest of them?"

I was so taken in by him that I forgot that I hadn't gotten out of this stupid green gown " Yeah, I'm taking all this off here in a minute." I said as I exhaled a big cloud of smoke.

We was just standing there looking at each other, It was really strange but it didn't feel strange if you get what I'm saying. That's the beauty of our relationship we didn't have to be talking, touching, or any of that to enjoy each other. One of them stoner things I guess.

" So, om.. The real reason why I'm here is because I wanted to see if you..Wanted to do something tonight.?" He whispered the end looking down. Aww, he was scared of rejection.

" Yeah! I wanna do something." I basically yelled. I really wanted to do something I mean 4 years of hell to be done with it all today. But just as soon as the thought came into my head I remembered my family. " Well, I don't really know if I can it depends on the plans my family have for me. But your more then welcome to come along if you would like." I sated as I smiled at him.

" I'm down for whatever, you know that." He said returning my smile.

" Remember you said that." I said slyly as I winked at him.

**Jacobs PoV**

"Where you girls wanna eat at?" I asked as I finally made my way through the cowered of people to my little girls. Only when I got there I seen that it was only one a my little girls. " Where's Sarabella?"

" Daddy, I don't know really don't care but I need to know what we're doing because I have other people besides family that wants to see me." Justice's response.

What the hell did she mean that she had other people besides family that wanted to see her. " I don't give a damn who wants to see you, you're going to have graduation dinner with your family they can see you there. That is whenever you tell me where you wanna go." I said loud enough for the people that wanted to see her could hear too.

" It, don't matter daddy I..gotta go real quick." She yelled as she ran off.

So there I stood in the middle of a gym by myself. I should have never listened to Edward when he told me all the reasons why I should get out of bed. So yeah I hope that he's had his laughter, because I'm looking like the hurt, lonely man that I knew I would.

" Jacob, where are the girls?" I was pulled out of my blackwhole long enough to her my wife's question.

" There gone Nessie...there Gone." I yelled as I pushed past her. Not taking the time to look at the rest of my family I walked to the car that's the only thing that I knew wouldn't just up and leave me after years and years.

I'm not really sure how long I had been sitting out here but I've done seen allots family leave already. My family probably couldn't find my kids that's why we hadn't left yet. I just don't understand it I never had to deal with boy's with the two of them. I mean I know that after all these years they have to have boyfriends but I knew nothing of it and I liked it that way. They never phased, which in the end means no imprints. It has all worked out for me to be the only man in there life, and then high school ended. There is no hope for me I'm done, through, curtain call. The fucking end.

* * *

**If you want to see the outfits I am going to be you can with the links below**

**Libby's outfit:**

Dress: .

.

**Justice's outfit:**

Dress: .

Shoes: .

**The next chapter is " Gotta Problem Let's Solve It" Should be posted by friday**

* * *


	4. Gotta Problem Let's Solve It

**Well.. i got this chapter up before i thought i would.. so think of this as a gift to everyone that has R&R...only two ppl tear-tear.. but a big thanks to the two of you..lol... Okay!!! Im going for 5 reviews this time so please R&R..please.. good or bad tell me what you think**

* * *

**Gotta Problem Let's Solve It**

**Libby PoV**

" Happy birthday Libby." Brit whispered in my ear, his breath running down my throat as he moved away.

I hadn't even opened my eye's yet, after the beautiful night that I had I wasn't ready to open my eye's starting a new day leaving the rest as a sweet memories. I don't know why I was getting so close to Brit. Not that I wasn't close to him before it's just that now there is nothing holding me back from what I want to do, nothing holding me close to home anymore. Brit and I have been together every night since graduation. Wow! Three nights right that's what I keep telling myself I cant put allot into three nights.

" So, you want me to drop you off at you're house or do you want to spend the day together?" He asked sweetly kissing my lips.

God, I could stay with him forever just like this " I think that I better head home haven't really been there much and today is a big day ya know." I whispered rubbing my eyes as I sat up.

I could feel the sun beaming off of my skin, so I knew that when ever I opened my eye's they would hurt. We had spent the whole night on the roof of his car laying there talking. I must have fall asleep before the sunrise because I don't even remember seeing it. I don't really know what has come over me since graduation, I mean I have been getting so close to Brit that I think that it might really be something between us. When, I'm not with him I'm thinking about him, when I'm not thinking about him I'm dreaming about him. I have never felt like this before and I want to know why it's came now.

" I really need to go home Brit." I said jumping off the top of the car.

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but I seen that I had just from the way he got off the car looking confused. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I was just as lost as he was. Then again if I did that I would only feel worse when it was all said and done. There was nothing said between us the whole way to my house. I got out with out even saying goodbye. Not looking back as I wanted at the front door after I rang the doorbell about six times.

The door slowly came open to a half-sleep Aunt Rachel " Good Morning honey are you just now getting in?" She asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Yeah, was all I said as I walked past her throwing my purse on the table by the door I don't know why really, I just know that all the emotion that I was feeling at the time was too much and I couldn't take it no more letting the tears spill. It wasn't like me I never cry. Crying isn't my thing I gave it up back in middle school when I realized that tears wasn't going to change anything so why waste the time.

" Happy birthday by the way Libby!" Aunt Rachel trying to cheer me up.

She put her arms around me and I held on to her for dear life crying harder. I wanted to say something to her to tell her what was wrong. The only issue was that I didn't know what was wrong. It was my birthday for shit sake. The best part of being around Aunt Rachel is that she never pushed you to explain your feelings. She's right there with you while you cry it out though. We found a spot on the couch that wasn't taken by one of my sleeping cousins and I cried.

" Libby wake up honey!" I heard from someone everything was really distant to me. " Libby, your going to sleep your whole birthday away just like your father."

I opened my eye's only to find my mother standing over me with a look of worry. As soon as I made eye contact she smiled at me. Oh god my head hurts and my eye's are so damn dry. " What time is it mom?" My voice came out rough, scratchy, and broken.

" It's two in the afternoon, your Aunt Rachel said that you must of had a long night because you fall asleep talking to her." Saying as she kissed my check. " Happy Birthday by the way. 18 what a lucky number." She was smiling so hard you would have thought it was her birthday.

" Yeah thank's mom" I said as I got up god I was stiff. I pulled my arms over my head but it didn't help at all. I decided that I would take a shower and get ready to face the rest of today which I knew was going to be an event given that it was a birthday and my family was crazy over holidays and birthdays. Who knew what the day would hold for me.

**Justice PoV**

" Justin, baby It's me I've been trying to get ahold of you for days sweetie I wonder what's going on. Anyway today is my birthday and we're having a HUGE party and I was hoping that I might get to see you tonight. I miss you. Anyway the party starts at four. Just call me when you get this. I love you."

I left the third message today on Justin's phone. I can't understand why he wasn't picking up. His brother said that he was still in town, hell my friends even told me that he's at every party, but I haven't seen him since the night that we.. well.. the night we had sex. I missed him.

" Mom!" I yelled as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Shh Justice, keep it down your sister is sleeping on the couch." My aunt Rachel whispered. Which pissed me off.

I didn't give a damn about what she was doing. They could have been holding a church service and I would have still came down yelling. " I don't care who's doing what where's my mom?" I said as bluntly as I could.

She glared at me. Oh no she didn't, I don't know who she thought she was but when I gave her look right back it made her think twice about who so was looking at.

" Don't look at my wife like that." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see my uncle Paul standing behind me looking real serious. I gave him the same glare that I gave his wife " I can look at anyone just the way I want to you got that." I said looking him dead in the eye.

Shit, he might put fear in all there other people around here, but I be damn if he thinks I fear him. They both stood there speechless looking stupid " Yeah, so mind your business and we'll have a good day." I said as I walked into the kitchen seeing mom cooking.

" Hey mom, when are the dog's leaving, I mean they came, they saw and now it's time for them to go." I huffed sitting down at the table.

" Justice, don't call them dogs, they are your family and they are here for you." mom said laughing.

" Well, I didn't ask them to be here for me so they need to leave." I stated the fact proudly.

My mom kissed my forehead wishing me a happy birthday and went to wake up Libby. Oh great, another person to piss me off that's all that I really needed. Really Libby hadn't said a word to me since graduation morning it's almost as if she don't see me are something. It's been all about Brit these last three day's no matter what she told mom she was doing I knew that she was with him. And I was sick of it. If I couldn't be happy with the love of my life. Who by the way made it through high school, then I didn't think it was fare that she could have the greatest relationship in the world with a fucking drop-out. Which I'm sure that mom and daddy have no clue about.

I wanted for the moment when for Libby to walk into the kitchen before I launched the first steps of my attach. " Libby, is your little outcast boyfriend plan on coming to my party?" I asked like I was asking what the weather was like.

" It's not just your party." Was all she said before going down to her room.

" Well, people sure didn't come here to see you!" I yelled throwing a plastic cup at her door.

_What is going on Justice, your boyfriend isn't answering your calls, Your sister don't even know your on earth, And if you don't get a hot fudge Sunday in the next 20 minutes your going to massacre everyone in this house._

**Libby PoV**

" Libby, your party is at a summer camp?" Brit asked as we pasted a sine that said Camp McNally.

" No, I think that we made a wrong turn or something." I rabble looking over the directions.

" Um...Libby..I..Think we're at the right place." His voiced sounded shocked which made me look up.

Oh my god, All I seen was pictures, pictures of me, pictures of Justice, of us together. And lights, lights around the pictures, pink lights here, white lights there. Someone had taken allot of time directing trees with baby pictures of me. I was all on the right side of the road, and Justice took the left. It wouldn't have been so bad if they wasn't as light up and shiny. I was still so sure that we had the wrong place. Yeah, denial was more the a rive in Egypt to me.

" WOW! Your family really goes all out don't they?" Brit stated still as shocked as he was earlier.

I still didn't have the mental capability to even put together words as I seen all the cars that was suddenly in front of us. The whole parking lot was filled, there was cars parked on the side of road, and people was still circling trying to find a place. We was stuck in a line, Are you for real I have to wait in a line of cars to get to my own party. Alice had really done it. I mean beyond crazy for even her. My family was crazy, that's the only way anything like this could ever happen.

" Who is that?" Brit barely got out before he busted out laughing.

I was more then scared to look up to see what he was talking about, but curiosity got the best of me as the cars started to move I started to hear the music. G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S YES!! I still couldn't see anything but I noticed that everyone in all the others cars was pointing and laughing. I was just about to ask what's so funny when we pulled up more and I seen what was so funny, and I have to say that I would have laughed if it would have been anybodys else uncle.

_OH MY GOD!!! PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISN'T MY UNCLE E!_

As if the lights, the pictures, and the damn summer camp wasn't enough I was now looking at my Uncle Emmett dropping it like it's hot, to a Fergie song that came out before my mother was even born. I guess he thought that dancing wasn't enough to draw attention to himself because he had on this bright neon green glow in the dark vest that people wear when they ride bikes at night. Every time the corigrahped would come on he would do some choreographed dance with the stop sine he was holding, to wear we would wave cars where he wanted them to go. I was sitting there wishing I would just die right there on the spot. Why was my family letting this happen to me? I had my eye's closed so tighter that I didn't even notice we was at front of the line.

" There's the Birthday girl herself!" Emmett's voice bombed. As he wiggled his butt in front of the car.

Brit just looked over at me laughing so hard that I thought I was going to have to give him CPR because I was sure that he was about to passing out from lack of oxygen to the brain. I opened the door getting out the car as fast as I could grabbing Emmett by the arm pulling him off to the side of the road.

" What are you doing Uncle E, trying to make me die of shame?" I screamed not meaning to but I was a little past my limit.

" What? What are you talking about Libby.. I was just directing cars like your father told me to." He stated as an evil smile light up his face.

" UGH!!" Was all I could get out before the song went off and He stopped moving his butt, he had been dancing the whole time that I was talking to him by the way. If looks could kill he would be laying dead on the side of the road people running over the stop sine in his hand as they drove by.

I didn't even get back in the car I waved my arm for Brit to follow me and started walking up to OMG!! I almost fall over. The building I was standing in front of looked like a cabin right out of om.. I don't know a ski resort. A cobble stone building covered in pink, purple, and white streamers, and balloons. The deck that went around the whole place had to have been the worst, there was light's hanging from everything, the steps, rails, the roof.. YES! The damn roof.

_As soon as I find the party responsible for this.. Hell will be paid!_

**Justice PoV**

" Aunt Rose, I have came to the conclusion that we are the prettiest girls here." I said smiling looking over at her.

" The whole world Justice, The whole world." She added, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

Aunt Rose and I have been standing on the balcony over looking the party since I've got here. Most of my senior class was here and let's just say that these girls that thought they was going to come to my birthday party and show it out they have another thing coming. I had three wardrobe changes planed, and I was going to sing okey. All eyes was going to be on me, like it should be All the time.

" Libby here Justice." Aunt Rose mumble. She feels the same way about Libby as I do. I mean we love her and all but the girl is strange and a bitch.

I rolled my eye's looking at her. I could tell that she wasn't happy already. Damn, cant she have fun I mean so what Uncle E is outside dancing it's a party that's what you do. I personally told him to make sure that he danced Knowing that Libby would be late to my...Our party. Gotta remember Our.. not me. Mom told me that this on the way here. Yeah, I had to ride with mom here since Libby was riding with " HIM!" I screamed.

Rose looked at me like I had lost my mind, only a second before flipping her hair waving down to Uncle E who had come in. Me, myself I was watching the interaction between Libby and Brit, who had his hand resting on the small of her back.

_Just friends Huh!!_

" Come on Aunt Rose let's go mingle with the unbeautiful." I said as i pulled her by her arm to the stairs. By the time that we was down Libby and her "boyfriend" was only a few steps away from us. " Hey, ima go greet Libby." I whispered as I letting go of her arm.

I walked over looking like I was on a mission that I was on " Libby!" I yelled, Just in case she thought about moving she wouldn't. I had to push through people and it pissed me off I mean hell you see me trying to get through " MOVE!!"

I walked up to Libby, she looked at me I couldn't read her face for like the first time in my life I couldn't tell what her mood was. So I smiled pulling her away from Brit. " Happy Birthday Sister of Mine."

_Get ready for 21 questions twine,twin,twin!_

**--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--00--0-0-0-00-00--**

**Libbys PoV**

" Justice will you please just leave me alone about it. God! there is nothing to tell you!" I yelled at her, pushing her away from me. She has been on my ass ever since I got to this stupid party. I hadn't even been on the room for five minutes before she came asking me a million questions.

" Girl's come on where gonna do the presents and singing and all that now." My mom said too excited. Great, at least Justices attention would be someone else but on me.

The music stopped and before and everyone was quiet I took my spot right next to Justice in front of the over-sized cake that looked like it was more for a wedding then a birthday. All my family was gather closet to the table oh and Brit who was standing a little back from the family but not as far back that he would be with the rest of the people that was at this party. I throw him a little smile nothing that anyone would notice, he gave me a wink that made me want to giggle. My daddy was getting ready to say something when my whole day took a dive right off the Oh My God buss.

Everyone was real quite because they was about to start the happy birthday song I had looked over and smiled at Brit again, but this time I held his eye contact just for a second when all I heard was.

" OH MY GOD LIBBY! YOU'RE SO GIVING HIM THE PUSSY!" Justice yelled out quickly covering her mouth realizing how loud she had expressed her feelings.

Everyone gasped like it was there last breath, I really did think it was my last breath, I couldn't close my mouth and I couldn't get anything out of it either so I just stood there with it hanging open like a dumbass. Now, is so not the time to not be saying anything as I noticed everyone looking from me to Brit I knew that no one was stupid it just took Justice showing them the light that made it click in there mind. It felt like time was moving so slow, no one was breathing, no one was moving nothing it was on hush all the way around.

" YOU!" Was all I heard coming hatefully full of rage from my daddies mouth. As he rushed over to Brit grabbing him up by his shirt. " Are you having sex with My daughter?"

I didn't even give Brit time to answer before I was over to them grabbing my own hand full of Brit's shit. My daddy glared at me, I really wasn't sure what I was going to do I mean pulling him out of my daddies grip was going to be work at least I knew that he wouldn't throw him through a wall or something crazy like that. " Daddy, please put him down." I begged.

" Jacob Black if you do not put that little boy down this minute god knows what I might do." My mother said standing strong as an Alpha wife should. The imprint pull got the best of my daddy because he put him down.

I could tell by the look on my daddy's face that his head was about to explode with thought's about how mad he was how he couldn't do what he wanted to do about how mad he was, and the fact that he couldn't do what he wanted to do because mom wasn't having none of it. I didn't give him another chance to pick him up again so I pulled Brit in front of the table the cake was on which was a little bit away from my daddy, not far but far enough that if he tried to go for him again I would have time to get between them.

" Lib..." I cut Justice off putting my hand in her face and pushing her away. I was enraged by the thought of what all had just happened, she didn't even have a right to say anything to me right now.

I looked Brit in the eye's and seen something I didn't expect he was cool, he wasn't scared, he wasn't mad, he was cool like nothing had ever happened. I was lost in his ice blue eye's that showed no sine of anything happening. He met my stare analyzing my own eyes. I knew that they was filled with wonder, shock, rage, and love.

_Love!?_

" Libby, I think it's time for Brit to go before something..(COUGH) I think it's time for him to go." My G-pa Edward whispered in my ear so low that if i would have blinked i wouldn't have heard it.

Before, I could even say anything Brit looked me in the eyes " Look, I think I better go, you know where to find me." He kissed my check walking off into the crowd of people. As I watched him walk off I felt myself go from standing on the edge to slipping right off not even trying to grab something to hold on to.

_Look at Justice, standing there looking shocked like she didn't have this whole thing planed out in her selfish little mind, it's all about her, everything, she's been taking center stage since the day we was born and 18 year's later she's still doing it. It's my birthday too._

"YOU!" I yelled getting right in Justice's face. " You are a self-centered, spoiled, cold-hearted no scratch that HEARTLESS bitch that's never going to be happy." I pushed her hard " You cant stand to see me happy can you Justice, It eats you up inside when someone has something that you don't."

She opened her mouth and I pushed her again. " NO! You don't have permission to say anything to me, your to filled with jealously pure envy." My voice broke at the end of it that's when I realized that I was crying.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks and it filled me with rage. Why was I always the one to crying and she was happy. Because my tears made her happy, seeing me sad, hurt and broken is what she got off on. I looked at her face through blurred eyes and couldn't hold back my anger any longer.

" NOOOOOO!!!!!" Alice yelled

I pushed Justice so hard that I knew she wouldn't be able to keep her balance. She stumbled backwards swinging her arms and the rest happened in really slow motion. Justice was falling backwards the cake was standing tall, then the cake was gone and all over Justice, the floor, and everything else. Everyone was quite and then the table snapped in half dumping her on the floor.

" That's not even half of what you deserve" I yelled at her before I ran through the crowd who parted for me and out the door. I could hear Justice screaming and crying and my daddy comforting her.

_Hey Libby,  
It's your 18th birthday, I hope you didn't think that I was going to be any different then your rest, because I'm not going to live up to that expatiation, just thought that I would let you know.. Oh and a heads up none of your other birthdays are looking to good either. Well, happy birthday!! Quotients around the word Happy. but yeah anyway see you next year.  
xoxo  
Your Birthday_

* * *

**Im not sure what the title of the next chapter will be yet...but i do know that there is ((BIG CHANGES COMING)) the untitled chapter 5 should be up by Saturday night Sunday at the latest... Remember R&R!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!**


	5. I Need You Tonight Pt One

**Okay, I know that I said I would have this up by Sunday morning but I rewrote this chapter three times. I can only give you the best that I have and I think that this is pretty good. Anyway thanks for all the Reviews...I would love to get alot more. Anway thank-you for reading hope you enjoy... ps i dont own nothing but my Ocs "YAY"**

* * *

**I Need You Tonight Pt. One**

**Libby PoV**

_I only made it to the camp sine when my aunt Rachel picked me up. If it would have been anyone else I wouldn't have gotten in the car. I had ripped most of the pictures that lined the road down because they made me sick. My mind was flipping through 18 years of bullshit, my heart was racing. I was a mess a wreck. I stared out the windshield the whole way to my house, not really seeing anything but dark emptiness, the same emptiness that filled my heart, my soul, and my mind. I was falling down a backhoe that I could only save myself from._

I ran down to my room pulling the biggest tot bag that I could find filling it up with my things. I packed enough clothes to last me a month. As I collected my things out the bathroom that I couldn't live a day without I realized that I was really leaving, I didn't know where I was going I just knew that I wasn't living in this house anymore. These people was crazy, Stuff-up Justices Aline Blacks ass so far that they could tell me what she ate last week, and there was no way that I could live with them or with her for that matter. I'm not going to let her mees up anymore of my life she has done enough. I've had enough. I picked up the tote slung it over my arm and headed up the steps. Aunt Rachel was sitting at the table, I looked at her she looked at me. I had got to the front door.

" Libby, what do you want me to tell your dad?" She asked standing from the door way in the kitchen.

I hadn't thought much about what I would say when this time came. I mean I had the whole La Push trip mapped out in my head but I never thought about what I would say to my family, I don't know if that's because I never thought that I would really go or if I just didn't know that when it came down to it, it wouldn't matter in the end anyway. " tell my daddy, that's its been a good 18 years but I Gotta go now." That was the only thing that I could get out fearful of the tears that where treating to fall.

" Well Sarabella Liberty Black I want you to take care of yourself, I mean that's the only that I know to say to you because when a women feed up, shes feed up and there's no bringing her back. Just know that if it don't work out where ever your going that you have family in La Push and we would love to have you. There's always an open bed." She aid letting her own tears win the battle as she pulled me into a hug. " You remember what I said okay." She kissed my cheek before letting me slip out of her arms.

" Okay Aunt Rachel I love you." And that was the last thing that I said to her. I got in my Navigator pulling out the drive-way and tears ran down my face.

I didn't have a clue where I was going so I just drove around for a little while, crying to myself alone where no one could see me. I thought that I would feel free, but I felt a million times worse, It was my birthday well I still have about 6 minutes of it left. I pulled to a stop on the side of the road because I was crying to hard to keep going. Not that I feared for my own life I was worried about the other drivers that was out and about. I wonder how many of them was like me driving around trying to find an answer to all there problems. People with problems bigger then mine. I really cant tell you when I started driving again or how I end up in front of Brit's house but there I was sitting in his drive way at 2 in the morning. I deiced to text him.

**hey I'm outside, cum out**

In that same second after I hit the send button his bedroom light came on and I seen him pull his curtains up and look out. I waved out the window to let him know that yeah it was really me, he smiled telling me that he would be one minute, closing his window until I couldn't seen him anymore. About 3 minutes later he was coming out the front door. Before he even had the chance to get the door closed I moved my body over the seat kissing him moving to where I would be in his lap.

" Are you okay Libby, I mean after I left everything was fine" He asked just before I put my lips on his again. He kissed me back but pushed me away, looking into my eyes. " Libby, something really wrong with you I can see it." I kissed him again but he wasn't having any of it.

" Brit, I don't want to talk about it right now okay, I just need you to make me feel perfect, like a princess, I don't know I need you to be my knight in shinning arm because I'm not having the best of nights." I whispered letting the tears run down my cheeks.

He kissed me deeply before pushing my head to his chest where I cried and cried. I felt stupid for crying in front of him which made me cry harder, I felt shitty because I couldn't tell him why I was acting like this, I felt weak because I couldn't even tell my family the right kind of goodbye leaving my aunt with the burden of telling them that there daughter packed up her shit and walked out the front door. Justice was right all these years I am a green eyed monster that don't belong anywhere. Which made me cry harder.

" It's gonna be okay baby, I know how it is sometimes trust me. You can stay here tonight." He said as he opened his door waiting for me to climb out of his lap. As soon as I stood up I fall down. I didn't even fight it I just sat there on the blacktop.

Brit got out pulling my tote from the back slinging it over his arm as he helped me up and into the house. We went up a flight of stairs and end up in his room. He dropped my bag on the floor, sitting me on the bed walking into what I assumed was a bathroom because I heard water running. When he came back out he picked up my bag sitting it in there.

" Baby, I'm running you a ho bath, that always helps the ladies at lest that's what my mama says when she stressed out." He said smiling at me. His smile was so great that I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I got up going into the bathroom closing the door.I striped down letting the hot water relax my body, my mind, and collect my tears.

_I'm letting go of all this tonight when I get out of this bathtub I wont be the hurt girl that I am now. If it takes, weeks, months, years, I will have my happy ending the ending of my choice. I pick my own fate. ME!_

**-*-3 months later-*-**

**Jacobs PoV**

" Nessie, it's been three damn months, she's still in this fucking town and I haven't seen her in three damn months, She only talks to us in text messages." I yelled. Yelling at Nessie was becoming an everyday thing and it was killing me. Just as not having my little girl home was killing me.

" Jacob, we've been through this over and over again I really don't think that yelling at me is going to change the fact that shes gone, yelling at me isn't going to make her come home." my wife spoke calmly putting her head in her hands.

_What is wrong with you Black, your messing up everything you worked so hard to build, you daughter is gone and wont even have a phone conversation with you. Your yelling at your wife who has done nothing but been here for you taking all your shit that you lay on her. Your going to drive everyone away is that what you want.. really is it?_

" Nessie, I'm so sorry I don't mean to treat you this way it's just that I don't know why all this is happening." I choked out feeling my emotions getting the best of me.

My wife didn't say anything she just put her arms around my waist and I held her against me as tight as I could, We was going to make it through this. I mean there is nothing else that came happen that could be worse then this. Before too long we went up to our bedroom but sex wasn't in the forcast for tonight matter of fact it hasn't been in the schedule in the last three months. Why should I feel love when my own daughter didn't feel loved enough to stay.

_But I did love her, more then my own life, that's why its killing me now that she's gone. I wish that she would hear me out face to face. I miss my Libby._

**Justice PoV**

_Okay so if there's two lines that means yes right?_

I looked at the back of the box as I read the rules over again, It was the third time that I had read them, but something was really, really wrong. From what this box that I was now crushing was telling me I was...well...I was...

_Pregnant_

I don't really know how I was feeling, I mean I think that the test was stupid and didn't know what the hell it was talking about. But every time that I looked at it the two lines looked darker and darker. It wasn't morning though hell it was 2 in the morning. I haven't been able to sleep this last week, I don't know my body was acting funny I had wanted to sleep more, I was craving nothing but cold food. frozen watermelon being the strangest. I thought that my body was just going through the change to immortal beauty never to age again. I felt sad because I couldn't run down and ask Libby if she was feeling the same way as me, If she knew why it was happening and if she could make it stop. But, now going on my third sleepless night all I felt was sick. Real sick like I better get on my knees right about...NOW!

" Justice, are you okay babygirl." My daddy yelled knocking on the door. He was up at every sound that he heard, thinking that I was going to leave in the night or something.

I stood up feeling dizzy " I'm fine da..." I didn't get to finishing before I throw up all over the bathroom.

_There goes him fine_

Before I had the chance to say anything the door came open quickly and my daddy was by my side. I felt so dizzy and couldn't really hold my eye's open. " Justice what wrong?" I heard him ask but it sounded so far away.

I snapped my eyes open to find my daddy looked me in my eyes. worried was deep within his own. I then realized that the box was still on the counter covered in something that I didn't think could have came out of my body. I panicked rushing foreword forgetting that I was really dizzy and as I was falling I knocked the box off the counter it flipped in the air dropping the stick out so now there wasn't just on thing falling but two, as if the box wasn't enough evidences alone.

**PLOP!**

The stick landed face up in front of my daddy as if someone had been guide it by hand. My eyes shot to my daddy but his was on the floor staring at his feet. That's when I felt a wave of heat rush over me beads of sweat ran down my forehead and I slipped into a peaceful darkness.

_I was swimming in a ice ocean, there was ice Bruges floating down it and snow on the shore as far as your eyes could see. As i went under water it didn't feel cold it felt just like swimming on First beach, the sun raised so fast and it was so bright that it hurt my eyes, I tried to cover them but it only mad it worse. I heard crying, it was a baby, I felt a pull to this child that I couldn't see. I open my eye's and all I seen was a beautiful baby laying on a blanket, as I got closer I realized that it wasn't the sun that was so bright it was this baby that lay crying on a blanket in the middle of this snow covered beach._

_" Hush pretty baby it will be okay."_

_" Your mommy will be here soon."_

_" Don't worry I'll take care of you until she comes back."_

**Jacob PoV**

As I looked at this stick that was laying in front me I knew what was going on. This wasn't my first go around with the one line or two. Nessie and I crossed that bridge 18 years ago yet it still scared me to death. I don't know I guess it's just something about female things that scares the hell out of it. But this was the one that toped all of the horrid things that at one time in or life were forced to look, at buy or understand. This was a pregnancy test, and I had not peed on it, my wife defiantly had not peed on it, so that could have only left one person.

" Justice?" I asked only to see her eyes roll back in her head and I knew that she was about to fall. I grabbed her as she feel lifeless into my arms.

**" NESSIE!!!!!"** I yelled. Scared to death because she wasn't moving and her rate began to speed up. Something was really wrong. **" NESSIE!!"** I scared this time holding back tears as I watched my little girl chest raises and fall like they was counting down to there last.

" What is it Jacob" She asked until she looked down and seen me siting in the floor hold or little girl in my arms. " What happened?" She asked tears falling down her face. She sat down pushing me out of the way putting her in the bathtub. " Call my daddy, get ahold of grandfather someone that can help my little girl."

As I ran out the room I heard the water come on and Nessie begging Justice to wake up. I dialed Edwards number as quick as I could. Before I even heard a ring he picked up said they was on the way and to make sure that we keep her cold until they got here. I ran in the bathroom climbing in the tub turning the shower one holding Justice under it making sure the water was on cold. I broke the handle off turning it so hard.

**" GO GET ICE NOW!!!"** I yelled at Nessie. She didn't ask me anything but rushed out the room.

She came back with the whole ice maker dumping it into the shower. For me not to have told her nothing she sure did understand what was going on. I laid Justice down in the ice bath splashing her face with it. I was about to hold her head under the water for a minute but as soon as I had the thought I heard Edward laugh.

" I don't think that would be a good idea, you don't wanna kill her." He said holding back a laugh. " Carlisle has already told me how to Handel this since he wouldn't be here for a few days."

I just looked at him happy that he knew what was going on I'm glad someone did because I sure didn't. I got out of the tub and let him go to work as I held Nessie close to me who was falling apart. He placed his hand on Justice's forehand and before to long her eyes where flatten and I felt relive come from my wife which clamed me. I had a million questions but making sure that my daughter was okay. Her eyes opened and my heart started beating again.

" Justice sweetie are you hot." Edward asked.

" No, not now what happened?" She asked looking around the room. I guess we all looked crazy to her because she smiled and giggled.

Edward pulled her out of the water wrapping her in a towel sitting her down on the sink knelling in front of her. " Justice, your with pregnant about 3 1/2 to four months."

Both Nessie's and my mouth dropped open. There was no way that I could have missed this. Nessie looked at me her eyes big a plates, I can almost bet that my eyes was as big as her if not bigger. No one said anything for a really long time Not even Edward and most of the time you cant get him the shut his mouth.

" Very funny Jacob." He said laced with scarcasm.

I was about to tell him that he should know to stay out of my mind already when my babygirl started crying and screaming thing that I couldn't make out even with my super hearing. I tried to comfort her but she pushed away from me almost sending me through the wall.

**" DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME"** She stood in my face and yelled. Her eyes was filled deep with rage, it wasn't the Justice that I had put diapers on this girl was something new.

She walked out of the bathroom at a really slow pace. Edward looked me in the eyes " What's about to happen is going to surprise you but know that it's not her she's no longer in control." He whispered pulling Nessie closer to him.

_I knew then that whatever was about to happen was going to be slightly dangerous which scared me because I don't do well in dangerous situations and this bathroom we too small for me to go wolf. And if i had to go wolf who would my enemy be....my little girl?_

* * *

**RIP MJ.....next chapter 6:-) I Really Really Need You: I Need You Pt. Two:-)**


	6. I Need You Tonight Pt Two

**Okay so I wrote this in like no time at all which makes me feel kinda stupid becasue the last chapter gave me hell. Anyway I hope you like this R&R and tell me what you think. Please R&R.... thanks for reading...

* * *

**

**I Really Really Need You: I Need You Tonight Pt. Two**

**Nessie PoV**

My daddy pulled me behind him and move he only does when something bad is going to happen. As if the events of this morning hadn't been enough something else was going to happen. I just found out that my 18 year old daughter was going to be a mother herself in less then five months and I didn't even know.

_What kind of mother doesn't know that her child is pregnant. How did I not sense this, I mean it just hit me like a big yellow buss leaving me laying on the road wondering what happened._

I heard a growl that didn't come from no one in the room with me. Which meant that someone else had made the noise. I heard it again this time it was louder and angry. I griped on to my daddy tighter because I felt that I was about to be face to face with whoever was doing this and they didn't sound to happy. I blinked once and I saw her. Justice was standing in the door with deep red eyes looking from Jacob to Edward. I watched her, not knowing what was going on all I knew is that Justice wasn't Justice any more. I couldn't place the look right away but as thoughts flooded my mind I realized what was going on.

_She was a newborn_

As if I had said it outloud Jacob positioned himself in front of me and daddy pushed me back more. I wasn't scared I mean she was my little girl I gave birth to her there was no way that I could be scared of her. That was until she did what she did next. It happened so fast. One minute she was standing there the next she was smiling at me showing a perfect set of teeth.

" Mother!" She Sung. Looking me in the eyes she smiled and then leaped into the door.

I heard growls erupt from all around as the lights flicker in and out until family going black all around. Someone pushed me hard and I fall against the wall in the shower hitting my head. It didn't hurt my head but it put a whole in the wall. It was dark and I couldn't make out much I couldn't hear anything.. I yelled but didn't hear it.. something was wrong.

_I was deaf._

**Libby PoV**

_I had been pacing around the room all night. I couldn't sleep. Something was going on._

" Libby, sit down damn you've been walking that same path in the floor since we've been home." Brit yelled from the bathroom. He had just got the shower to find me still walking my same path.

" I'm sorry I'm just worried about something." I replied sitting on the edge of the bed. I was sitting but I wasn't sitting still I couldn't get my legs to stop shaking, which caused my whole body to shake but the vibration was easing my mind.

Brit walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers his black hair still dripping wet form the shower he closed and locked the door turning to face me " What you worried about Libby?" he asked smiling his little ( we're about to have sex smile).

" I don't know I'm just worried okay" I answered quickly realizing that I sounded really rude.

His whole face changed and I seen that he was kinda hurt by the tone that I had taken with him. I wanted to tell him that It wasn't him and that I didn't mean it but I couldn't get my mind not to worry long enough to say anything.

" Is it something I did?" He questioned sitting beside me on the bed. " What are you worried about?"

I stood up not wanting to be close to no one at the moment and I didn't want to answer his questions. " I DON'T KNOW BRIT STOP FUCKING ASKING ME!"

I stood up and went back to my pacing not giving him another look. I knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on, and that he was really just concerned but the feelings that I have wasn't natural. Something crazy was going on and I'm sure that I cant tell him about them.

_Hell I don't even know what the fuck is going on myself_

" Baby, it's 2:30 in the morning why don't you just lay down and ill rub your back with the oil." Brit offered getting up walking over to me.

" Yeah, that sounds good." I whispered back not really caring about what he had just said but if it made him leave me alone I would do whatever he wanted.

I pulled my shirt off laying on my stomach putting my face in the pillow. I felt his hands kneading my back and I have to say that it felt really good but I was to tense to relax. I knew that he was feeling all the stress in my body.

" Libby, your so tight and tense." He said pushing into my back harder.

_Thanks for the observation_

I closed my eyes tight and seen my house it was all dark but I could hear people inside then I seen the thing that scared me the most a big set of red eyes came shooting through my mind.

I snapped my eyes open pushing my way up knocking Brit half way across the room. I pulled my shirt on grabbed my shoes running to the door. I turned the handle not realizing that it had been locked swag the door open and ran out.

" Get here as fat as you can." was all I heard.

I went to my car only to hear " RUN!!! You'll get here faster."

_RUN? I looked at the car and realized that I didn't have keys anyway so I ran. There was more then one thing wrong I was hearing voices now._

**Justice PoV**

_I wanted her. My mother She smelled so good her heart beat so fast I couldn't think of anything else but tasting her._

I stood in the door of the bathroom seeing that she had an army protecting her. This was going to be work I looked from my father to My grand father deiced that If I wanted my my pray I would have to go though them.

" Get her mommy" I heard a little voice say to me.

I smiled at my mother who looked like she was lost completely unknowing to what was going on. Her scent was taking over my mind.

" Listen to the beat mommy." the little voice said again.

I listen to the beat it was so fast, so mouthwatering fast I felt something pool in my mouth and that's when I realized what was happening. I had to have her I thought about it being dark and the lights started flickering.

" Mother." I sung and with that I leaped everything went black.

I felt my daddy moved and was ready to grab him. I'm not really sure of what I was going to do. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I was the one in control, What I did know is that I wanted to kill this lady that they was trying to save.

_Yeah Justice the lady that gave birth to you!_

" No, mommy she is the enemy." That damn little voice again. " Kill her she wants to take me from you."

I growled and then heard them around me so I bit my teeth into the closet thing to me. I was In battle and there was nothing that was going to stop me. I had hot arms around me neck and they was shaking.

" Kill him mommy he isn't phased kill him NOW."

I throw my daddy across the room sending him into the hall-way, bad move because I heard a Howl and my daddy furred all the way out. My instinct took over me and I had my eyes locked on him as he did me.

" Kill HIM!"

_I jumped and was going through the air ready for the impact, I was going to kill him first chance._

" Yes, mommy kill him before (THEY) kill us." The little voice said before fading out.

**Jacob PoV**

_Mom, If your looking out for me right now please help me out here, I don't want to have to kill my daughter but I'm going to have to if something don't happen._

That's when she hit me sending to me throw yet another wall, I kicked her with my hind legs giving me enough time to get back on all fours. She was circling me like a bloodsucker would. I deiced that I would make a move first granted that if I got her in the right spot at the right time I could end this all with out having to kill her.

BAM!

I landed into her pinning her on the floor. She was moving from side to side trying to get free but she was no match for me. I held her harder waiting for Edward to come.

_EDWARD WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE ABOUT TO HAVE TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!_

" WHAT"S GOING ON!" I heard being yelled.

_Libby?_

As I heard her taking the steps two at a time the lights started to flicker and Justice started to stop her movements. I watched her eyes fade from the red they had been back to her brown. As Libby ran down the hall-way getting closer the lights came back on brighter then ever.

" Daddy what the hell is going on in here?" Libby asked as she looked around.

I never knew that wolves could pass out...

_But I'm down for the count._

" This isn't over." I heard a little voice say to me before I floated off into space.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fire and Ice will be posted on the 4th of July..... a little fireworks, furring out... remember R&R.... I will also be posting the first chapter of my next Fic.... it's going to be Leah's story... so check it out when it drops.... R&R... Much love to everyone that has... thank you!!! **


	7. Fire & Ice

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to post. I know that you have been wating.. well here it is. please R&R....

* * *

**

**Fire & Ice**

**Libby PoV**

" So your telling me that....Justice is prego with some kind of crazy killer spawn child?" It was more of a statement but it came out like a question.

I had been sitting in this kitchen for the past I don't even really know how long I've been sitting here. I lost all time, I guess that's what happens when you walk into the twilight zone. I been sitting at this table staring off in space.

_I wish that I would have really known what I was going to walk into when i decided to run home._

" Babygirl I don't understand it either." My daddy said to me keeping his head in his hands.

He hadn't moved from that position since he clamed down enough to phase back, he hasn't said much just something every now and then when grampa was explaining what was going on the best way that he could. Which became too crazy and twisted for my mind to even comprehended. All I really did know is what I saw, and how I felt. Now I was being told that somewhere along the road of life genes got thrown here and there, some got spilt and some got mixed. Which lead to the birth of a pull vampire baby that would have all the aspects of a human life. Or something like that. I don't know Grampa used big words and medical terms that only mom could understand.

Mom, well right now mom is a mess, She hasn't left my grampa side. She even flinched away from daddy when he tried to hold her. She's not even talking she's using her other way of communication, she and grampa have been having conversations like that. I know that's another reason why daddy is so upset, other then the fact that he about had to take out his own seed. As I sit here I can feel the distance between them.

_It's different then the strong bond that I used to feel._

" Sarabella will you go and check on your sister?" Grampa asked me.

" Sure." I said as I went down the steps to what used to be my bedroom.

Yeah, Justice took over after I left, I was told that she had her things in here the minute after aunt Rachel told them that I had left. It didn't really bother me It wasn't like I'm going to be claming it back anytime soon. I had been put on Justice watch since I was like a shield to her.. well not her the baby she was carrying.

_Yeah shit is really getting deep_

I opened the door " Justice are you still yourself or have you snapped out again?" I asked as I made my way to the bed to look at her. She was listing to her iPod looking to the side. " Justice let me see your eyes." I said like a doctor would say to a little kid.

She looked over at me taking her headphones off " Well, what have you been up too?" She said as she smiled at me patting the spot on the beside her.

_Has so lost all her cookies? I mean she's acting like crazy things just didn't happen that she was the cause of._

I sat down next to her watching as she moved about so that she was sitting in front of me, It reminded of me when we was little had how we would sit and play miss marry mac. " I have been doing nothing really just living a normal life." I paused since it seemed like we was asking silly question here i thought that I would shot one at her. " What about you what have you been doing?"

She rolled her eyes smiling " I don't know what happened Libby, I didn't mean for anything to happen I was just trying to pee on a stick and all hell broke lose." She slide pulling her legs closer to her chest " I'm peregent Libby and Justin hasn't talked to me since we had sex." She blearily got the last line out before she broke down in tears. I looked at her for a while not sure of what I should do. I mean the last time that I tried to comfort her it didn't turn out well at all and I end up getting the shit end of the stick.

I reached out putting my hand on her arm, not saying anything just letting her know that I was there. That was the best thing that I could offer her with out letting myself get pulled to far in.

**--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--00--**

" Girls wake up Dr. Fang is here." I heard my daddy say as he shock me. It took me a minute to realize that I had fallen asleep and why my daddy was waking me up.

I rolled over ending up staring Justice right in the face who was still sleep in front of me. It was then that I realized that everything wasn't a dream and that this all was really happen. I looked up at my daddy and he still looked stressed even more then he was before. I wondered what had happened during the time that I was asleep. I had a feeling that nothing good had happened and nothing good was going to happen.

_I just don't know how all of this is going to affect me and that's what scares me the most._

As I stepped into the kitchen I seen that all of my mothers side of the family was here. There faces varying in different amounts of worry. I went and took my spot at the table waiting for someone to say something. Justice walked into the room and I thought that my mother was going to climb on top of my grampa's head, The way she grabbed on to him pushing him in front of her. I saw the look on Justices face and could tell that she was hurt by her actions and didn't understand them. Daddy looked at my mother and put his head down.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for the outburst I was about to have " If someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now." I was so upset and enraged that I couldn't even finishes my statement. Everyone looked at each other and then all eyes was on me.

After what seemed like hours Gramp C., stepped up and started talking. " Okay Edward told me that he explained it to you but you didn't understand. What going on is that your sister is Pregent with a full vampire baby. See you and your sister are part shape-shifter, Vampire, and human. You two have lived fairly normal human lives, the supernatural parts of you all or dormant. Giving that you guys still carry the genes with you when your sister conceived adding other human genes to the mix, the chromosomes got all mixed up leading to a full vampire baby. And in your case Libby a full shape-shifter."

I looked at him like he was crazy " What do you mean in my case I'm not knocked up." I said as I glared at him. I wasn't knocked up I passed safe sex in high school.

Bella came over to me putting her arms around my shoulders. Justice was looking at me like I had two heads. And my mother just started crying harder then she was before. I was completely lost as to what all this was meaning I mean why was Gamma comforting me I wasn't the one that was all mixed up and emotional. I wasn't pregnant...

_Was I?_

Grampa C. looked me in the eyes " Libby you aren't pregnant right now no, but will you be soon yes."

I couldn't hold anything back now " What the hell do you mean that I'm going to be pregnant soon, I ain't having no kids no time soon so you can just go and get that out of your head. Just because Justice and I are twins doesn't mean that we have to do everything together. I'm not preganet and I'm not going to be." I couldn't help but yell. I was more then upset. This was getting more crazy by the second.

I looked over at Justice and felt fire run through my vain, I didn't know what was wrong with me but I was hot. So hot that I started taking off everything that I had on right there in front of the whole family I didn't care I was burning. I stood up but felt light headed and felt myself start to fall.

" I'm here now we can make it through this together." A little voice said to me the same little voice that told me to run here last night.

**Jacob PoV**

_As if my day couldn't get any worse My daughter starts stripping off her clothing in front of everyone and I'm stuck standing in shock because I don't know what the hell is going on. My wife isn't letting me comfort here and I almost killed my kid. What is going on and when is it going to stop._

**BAMN!!!**

" What happened?" I asked as I rushed over to Libby who was now laying in the floor. Everyone was around her and Dr. Fang was pulling things out of his bag. I pushed everyone's hands away from Libby taking her into my arms. She was burning up hot, and nothing is hot to me but she was hot. " Why is she so hot" I asked as I pulled her into my lap.

" Her baby is making itself known, that's what is happening." Dr. Fang said like it was something that happened everyday.

_Libby's pregnant too?_

" Justice will you come over here and touch your sister?" I heard Edward ask.

The next thing I knew is Justice was pulling Libby out of my arms and into hers. Libby started coming around after a few moments. And that's when I realized that my family didn't need me they needed each other. I got up from the floor Looking at Nessie who held eye contact with me for a few seconds but tightened her grip on Edward as she looked away. I looked at the rest of the people that was in my house they was watching over Libby and Justice.

" I think it would be best of Libby and Justice came back home with Esme and I." Dr. Fang stated as he looked at Nessie.

I looked over at Nessie at the same time to see her reaction there couldn't be no way that she would let the girls go that far away from us. She put her hand to her daddys cheek looking at me for a second before putting her head back down.

" WHAT NESSIE?" I screamed at her.

I watched as she grabbed on to Edward even tighter she was holding on to him so tight that her knuckles was white. " YOU CAN'T HOLD ON TO HIM ANYMORE TIGHTER SO WHY EVEN TRY." I yelled again.

" Sarabella take Justice and start getting your things ready to go." Edward said.

" NO!" I yelled as they started to move to the basement. " I am not having my kids in Italy when there going through all these changes. I'm not going to be away from them." I stated more to myself then to anyone else.

Nessie screamed a high pitch scream that killed my ears.

" Let them go Jacob, I'm going with my mom and dad too." She said looking down.

" What do you mean Ness?" I asked her.

Nessie took a deep breath Bella coming to her side " Jacob I'm leaving I cant deal with this Justice tried to kill me. You are always yelling at me, and I wish that we would have never had kids that had to go through this. I don't want to be with you anymore I'm sorry." After she said it she ran out the room. Bella going after her.

I didn't even have anything to say my heart was crushed, Nessie didn't want to be with me no more and she was regretting ever having our children, telling them right to there face after they're going through all this already. I looked up and noticed that no one was trying to look at me. And I felt sick, I was mad as hell. I saw red and knew that the change was coming on. So I opened the sliding door and ran out. As soon as I got to the woods I exploded into a ball of fur.

_There was no need for me anymore. I was useless, heartbroken, and mad as hell. I was going to run and run. that's all I knew to do. It's funny how I can be so fired up mad, yet my heart fills like a block of ice._

* * *

Okay, I can't tell you when the next chap will be up... but in the meantime check out my new fic titled **" The Wolf Files: Back to Earth"** It's a look into the wild world of Leah... Time has settled alot..but there's still alot more that needs to be fixed. So check it out and tell me what you think...


	8. June 8th 2011 message from me

**HELLOOOOO READERS!**

06/07/2011

Hey i just wanted to take the time to leave a new memo on here about a few of the fics that are left undone, I know that it has been a while since I've worked on any of my fics and I realize that I have left alot of people haning. SO from the bottom of my heart let me say that I am very sorry to have just left this fic to sit and rott it was never my goals to leave a bunch of unfinshed works just sitting online. At one point in time fanficton was the only thing that I had I was at a real low in life and writtng, reading, and letting myself falll deep into the world of fiction took away some of the issues I as facing and for that I love it and am happy to see that it hasnt died and still going strong.

To my fans.. well the fans I did have I really must think you for being my connection when I needed one the most. I still get teary eyed when I read through some of your reviews and cant help but smile at the fact that you all really enjyed my work I can a million times over again how greatful I am to ya'll but it will never show how much I really care. I love you all so very much and hope that when I start writting again you guys will give me aonther chance to make right.

But really in turth I know from a few reveiws & adds that i got that there is a whole new world of readers out here now and somehow they stummbled & gave a new breath of air to a few of my fics. I would like to say thanks for all the new readers who have got past the first few pages of fics and made there way to where I was at. It really means alot to me, I'm hopen you all will stuck with me through the rest of this so we can put these fics to bed the right way.. send them off with some respect instead of leaving undone collecting dust...

So on june 7th 2011 I want to make a toast to and to twilight as a whole I'm happy to know that it's still rocking people's boats...Let fanfic fovere live on.. Now what I need to know Is how many people want me to keep writting on my fics, I need to hear reviews if you want me to keep writting or not becasue I really want to finshe up my fics but I only will do them if people is going to read and review and tell a friend... so fill up my inbox, review & let me know wheater this is going to be or not to be...

As always with luv...Sweetly!


End file.
